Law of Fashion
by BritishGal85
Summary: 10 years later, Paige and Alex meet up in the last place they thought. Paige is a high profile international fashion designer and Alex is a high profile lawyer in downtown toronto. Little do they know their fates are about to collide!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Background: This takes place 10 years after Paige breaks up with Alex and tells her to leave the apartment.

Recap: This story does not follow the Degrassi time, as I have stopped watching the show since Alex has left. 10 years later, Paige is a high profile fashion designer working for big companies such as: Versace, D&G etc. while Alex is a high profile lawyer working in one of the best law firms in Downtown Toronto in family and criminal matters. Paige is married to Spinner, and Alex has a girlfriend named Melissa who she's been dating for the past 5 years..

I dont own anything but this story!!

Chapter 1

Paige is a multi-millionaire who owns one condominium in Toronto by Lake Ontario, a house in Kingston and a penthouse in New York City. It's been a week since she left her house and is currently living in her condo.

Paige was sitting on her couch, drinking a hot cup of orange pekoe tea and watching Ellen. She knew a dose of Ellen would at least brighten her day as the last seven days were far from being her best days. She got a call from the security guard downstairs about the arrival of Hazel. She told him to let her come up.

"Hey Hazel, what brings you to town?"

"I heard about you and Spinner. When were you going to tell me?"

"Look it's not a big deal. Things just got heated and I left!"

"Paige, heated is not the right word for the scene that Jimmy painted for me. Spinner got a back injury due to working at a construction company and doctors told him that he can fully recover if he takes therapy, but instead he refuses to take therapy. He buys alcohol and passes out by the time the sun has gone down, despite your efforts of getting him the best therapy places in town. And he's been an alcoholic for the past four months and the last two months he's been getting violent with you. Have I got it wrong Paige?"

"No" Paige was ashamed of how her marriage was turning out. She looked down on the floor as she could not find the courage to look at her best friend.

"So what is it Paige, am I going to find you dead the next time I come visit you? Or are you going to do something about it? I'm glad you left that place, but I know you Paige. You left the house for two weeks when you found out Spinner cheated on you three years ago and you still got back with him. This time you're not going back Paige! He's a loser and come on you're so caught up with work and that stress do you really need more stress in your life?"

Paige knew her best friend was right. She sat back down on the couch and turned the TV to mute. Hazel grabbed the yellow pages and started flipping through the pages.

"I'm your best friend Paige. I am going to find you the best lawyer in town. Meanwhile, you are going to go to that lawyer that I find for you and your going to tell them your problem."

Paige nodded in agreement. She knew her marriage was over.

(NEXT DAY 11am)

Hazel got an appointment at Scotts, Peters and Price Solicitors and Barristers right here in Downtown Toronto for Paige at 11am. They were a big firm and they specialized in family and criminal matters.

Paige walked into the building going up to the 16th floor, finding their suite. The firm was located in several places across the GTA and this was the closest location to her condo. Paige walked in and was greeted by the law clerk.

"Hi, I'm Paige Michaelchuck. I have an appointment to meet someone for 11."

"Ms. Michaelchuck, please have a seat. I will let them know you have arrived." Paige sat down grabbing a law magazine and began to read.

Ten minutes later

"Ms. Michaelchuck, please follow me." Paige followed the law clerk to one of the rooms.

"The lawyer will be here any second now!"

"Thanks!" Paige sat down nervously grabbing her file waiting for the arrival of the lawyer.

"Thanks Jane. Yeah I got it from here!" The lawyer closed the door after speaking to the law clerk. "So Ms. Michaelchuck? PAIGE"

"Alex" both were surprised to see each other. Paige was more shocked out of the two.

"Have a seat Paige. What brings you here?" Alex got over the surprise and went straight back to professionalism. She couldn't help herself the last time she had met Paige wasn't in good circumstances as the girl who promised to be there left her at her doorstop and now the tables turned around and here was Paige on Alex's doorstep.

"Look Alex, I know it's been a long time and we haven't spoken since, well you know. I know this may be a little late, but I am sorry for what happened" Paige had wanted to say that for the last ten years but never had the courage or the time to say it.

"Look Paige, whatever happen it happened like 10 years ago. What's in the past leave it in the past. How about we just go on with why you are here today?" Alex refused to talk about the past. She knew that if this chapter re-opened it wouldn't benefit either. Paige nodded. She knew not to push something that Alex refused to talk about. It was clear both had moved on and into better careers.

"I need a divorce from Spinner. We have been married for 8 years and I already have a pre-nuptial done. There are no children, no property, no belongings that we need to discuss over. Just a divorce."

"Paige what has Spinner done that you want a divorce?" Alex wasn't surprised for one bit that she ended up marrying Spinner. Paige was hesitant to tell her the truth. After a few minutes and Alex telling her she could find another partner to take over her case if she didn't feel comfortable telling Alex, Paige finally told Alex all the problems except the physical abuse. She wasn't sure how Alex would take that.

"Okay, so I see you have tried many times to reconcile and it doesn't work. I'm legally bounded to make sure you have tried to reconcile before proceeding with a divorce that's why I asked you Paige. Now that I got all your documents and notes, give me about two weeks as I am really busy to draft your divorce papers. So I'll ask Jane to schedule you to meet me in two weeks? Is that okay?"

Paige looked through her planner. With spring right around the corner she knew she was busy getting the spring collection out.

"Actually I am going to Italy and France for two weeks for business. I'm leaving in about four days. Can we schedule it for May 30th?"

"I don't see a problem. Just let Jane know and she will find some time that is suitable for both of us!" Alex closed her file and placed it in her drawer.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab some dinner tonight." Paige was a little nervous asking Alex due to their history.

The phone rang and Alex picked it up before answering Paige's invite.

"Hey hun… yeah I know it's our 5 year anniversary today.. Melissa that's the third time you're canceling on me in 5 days. Uh huh… okay bye!" Alex slammed the phone down obviously showing irritation and anger.

"Wow 5 years ey?" Paige didn't mean to be nosey but Alex wasn't speaking any quieter either.

"Yeah today was suppose to be our 5 year anniversary, but she cancelled. So dinner tonight? Yeah why not!"

"Okay Applebee's for 8 then!" Alex nodded and Paige got up with a smile and left the room to meet Jane. Jane had given her another appointment after two weeks when she got back from Europe.

Applebee's 8

Paige had shown up a little before 8pm. She was wearing her black jeans with a short sleeve black blouse and black high heels. The weather was 20 degrees, a nice warm spring evening. She found a Mercedes Benz driving into the parking lot and she knew Alex was here. Alex was wearing white jeans, black fitting t-shirt, and black heels. Hair put up with a clip and some silver long dangling earrings. Paige couldn't help but smile with Alex arriving.

Paige opened the door for Alex,

"Thanks!" As Alex walked into the restaurant.

"No problem hun" as Paige walked behind her. "Reservations for two under Paige" The hostess grabbed two menus and led them to a booth. Alex sat down on one side and Paige on the other side. This was a little odd, they hardly had tried to be just friends and 10 years later it still felt odd. Paige opened the menu and Alex did as well. Alex still feeling a little odd chose to glance around the restaurant trying not to make eye contact with her ex. Alex found a familiar figure sitting just two tables away from her. It looked like Melissa but with another girl? She saw the girl rubbing the other girl's arm up and down and sharing food. All she could see was the other girl, but not the mystery person whose back was towards Alex who looked like Melissa. Alex brushed off the thought. There could be no way Melissa would be cheating on her.

"Hun, if you want food you have to pick something out of the menu." Paige had witnessed that Alex was looking everywhere else but the menu.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" The waitress came by with her little notepad. Paige had ordered ribs and Alex ordered steak. Paige had a Pena Colada while Alex chose to go with just a ginger ale.

"So what have you been up to for the past 10 years Alex?" Paige knew it was a stupid way of starting a conversation, but she knew Alex wasn't going to say anything.

"I was thinking of going into message therapy, but I didn't want spend my whole life massaging peoples' body parts. So I went into law. I want to help people when they have nobody to turn to when they are in trouble with the law. So I went to York, and then Osgoode and I was offered a job here with my grades being all A's and I took it up after articling there for 9 months. What about you?"

"I went to UofT and completed my degree in Fashion. Got a job as a Fashion Designer. Next thing you know I am designing clothes, bags for companies such as Versace. I travel to different countries in Europe and show them my clothing designs and see whether they will agree to fashion shows. A lot of fun!"

The food had arrived. Alex couldn't stop looking at the two girls. She still had a feeling the mystery girl was her girlfriend. They finally got up and they hugged each other and kissed on the lips. The mystery girl turned around and her eyes went straight to Alex.

"Oh you're fucking kidding me Melissa!" Alex yelled from the booth. Paige turned around to finally see Alex's girlfriend. A brunette, with a fair complexion, curly hair, thin figure yet curvy. Alex dropped her knife and fork and walked out of the restaurant so that other people could continue eating their food.

"I'll be back" Alex told Paige and left with Melissa and the new blonde she was with.

"Alex, I am sorry."

"I bet you're sorry. You're sorry you got caught. How long Melissa?" Melissa looked at the floor. "6 months. I met her at my office. We stayed late due to the workload we had and we grew closer…"

"Melissa I didn't ask how you guys met. I asked how long? Unbelievable!! On our 5 year anniversary you end up with this chick. We're done Melissa! Don't call me again, and don't come by either!" Alex left back into the restaurant as Melissa left towards her car with tears strolling down her cheek. Alex knew she could not cry at the moment. She got back to the booth. Both were quiet. Paige knew she should not say a word. Both finished their meals in silence. Alex paid for both and apologized to Paige for how the dinner ended.

"Alex, you shouldn't be home alone. You need someone. I'm coming over!" Before Alex could argue, Paige turned her BMW on and sat in her car. She was going to follow the Benz. Alex got into her car, turned the radio station to Z103.5 and heard the new song from Rihanna called "Take a Bow" Alex turned up the volume and left the parking lot with Paige following her closely behind. Alex could relate to the words that were being sung from Rihanna. After about a 30 minute drive she was finally home. She lived in Woodbridge, where the mansions were. She pressed the button and the gates opened so she could access her house and Paige as well. She parked her car with the BMW parking right behind her. Alex grabbed the keys to her house. It was a 6 bedroom, 4.5 bathroom, 3 living rooms, 2 dinning rooms, indoor pool, damn right you would see this house on MTV if I cared about showing it off. Alex opened the door and was greeted by Maria, her maid.

"Hey Maria, we have a guest today. This is Paige!"

"Hola Paige! Well come on in and let me get you something to drink. Have a seat! Alex Melissa called about 3 hours ago that she couldn't make dinner tonight." Maria was unaware of what just happened about 40 minutes ago.

"Maria, Melissa was cheating on me for the last 6 months. I found her at the restaurant with another girl kissing her!" Maria was shocked.

"See I knew she was no good for you!" Maria was like Alex's best friend and mother at the same time. Maria was Spanish and lived with Alex while also working for Alex. Maria was trying to get the money together to be able to sponsor her family here, but it was going to be a few years before that happened.

Paige sat down on the leather black couch and Alex followed her and sat across her on the single couch.

"What a day to meet huh? You're asking for a divorce from Spinner and my girlfriend turns out cheating on me" Alex laughed at how horrible of a day both were having. Maria came in with her special Mango Milkshake with whip cream on top. Maria left them two alone. She knew about Paige, but wasn't aware that she was still present in Alex's life.

She got a CD from her collection and placed it into the Surround System Player. It was Madonna's new CD and she put it on her favorite track "4 minutes" She grabbed Paige's hand and asked for a dance. They both were going through a terrible time in their personal life, losing yourself in music was the best thing to do right now. Paige placed her milkshake on the table and danced with Alex like old times. Paige glanced on the coffee table to see her cell ringing it was Spinner Calling. Paige excused herself from Alex and grabbed the cell outside.

"Spinner why are you calling me?"

"Please Paigey don't leave me. I'm at your condo and your not here. Where are you? I want to talk to you. I am so sorry!"

"Look Spinner it's over.. No more!!"

"Come on Paige just hear me out and then if you still want to leave me I will."

Paige was reluctant at first, but then gave him the address to Alex's place. She owed him to at least talk to him. Alex was watching outside the window as a Ford truck pulled up by her house and it was Spinner. She didn't want to interrogate him. She watched as Spinner came out of his truck a little tipsy. He gained his balance.

"Spinner your drunk!! How the hell are you driving!"

"I'm so sorry Paige! I can't live without you! Please don't leave me." Spinner grabbed her arms.

"Spinner let go, you're hurting me!" Spinner was holding her arms too tightly.

"Not until you come with me!" Paige was struggling to get out of Spinner's arms.

"Whose house is this?"

"It's Alex!"

"You whore! You went back to your ex!" Spinner got angry and punched Paige across the face. Alex ran outside her house and pushed Spinner away from Paige. Punched him both left and right across his face. Kicked him in the crotch and pushed him off her property and closed the gates.

Spinner finally got up off the road and went towards his truck

"This isn't over Paige, you whore!"

Alex grabbed Paige off the grass and took her inside towards the kitchen grabbing her first aid kit. Paige was forming a black eye and two cuts were placed on her forehead.

Alex cleaned up Paige.

"HOW LONG PAIGE?" Alex was yelling in disappointment with Paige that she refused to tell her about the abuse from Spinner.

"2 months!"

"Well I'm going to speak to my good friend, he's a police officer. I am going to draft a restraining order against that asshole." Alex left Paige and headed towards her indoor gym. She got her boxing gloves and started punching the bag. She was pissed not only with Melissa cheating on her, but Paige not being honest with her. She was breaking into sweat. She realized her phone was vibrating and seeing Melissa Calling. She ignored the calls and continued back with the bag. Paige watched Alex intently as she punched the bag harder and harder. When she realized that Alex was overdoing herself and was hurting herself now, as she saw the tears falling from her face. She grabbed Alex from the back and spun her around so she was looking into Alex's eyes.

"Pa--"

Paige grabbed Alex's lips and kissed her.

TBC

Plz review! Btw i will b posting the next chapter for Tension very soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks to all who took the time out to review. Without your reviews I wouldn't be updating my story. It's your reviews that give me the boost to write more.

Paige POV

I was watching her strong arms moving left and right punching the object in front of her. I didn't know whether she had pictured the bag to be Melissa or myself. I was truly hoping it wasn't me. I continued to watch her intently as her sweat started dripping from her forehead down to her cheek, and down her neck. For a while it was sweat but then the water was coming down faster on her cheek and dropping to the floor. I knew she wasn't just sweating. Without thinking about my next move I find myself spinning around Alex and to see her eyes were pink from crying, the next second I was kissing her.

10 minutes later.

I didn't know what came across me to kiss Alex. I was kissing her and when I realized she wasn't kissing back and was just looking at me confused I did the quickest run out of that house and thanking Maria for opening the gates for me. I'm now in my BMW slowly driving back home. I grabbed a cup of coffee from Tim Hortons and headed back to Toronto. I saw I had a few missed calls from Jennifer, my boss. I'll call her when I get home. Silent 45 minute drive back to Toronto. I got home throwing the keys on the counter and taking my shoes off. I grabbed my house phone and rang Jennifer.

20 minutes later.

I find that my scheduled trip to Europe that was planned for Thursday is now moved to the day after tomorrow. Turns out that Jennifer really loved my spring collection sketches and has even got me a conference with Valentino, Gucci and Prada. I was freaking out, I have done so many conferences before, but this time I was presenting these companies with my ideas and I never once thought that these companies would want to look at my collection. So for 20 minutes I was thinking about my next move in my career until it hit me again, I kissed Alex. What was I thinking? It's been 10 years and I'm applying for a divorce from Spinner and she just found her girlfriend of 5 years cheating on her. I grabbed my shorts and t-shirt and headed for a shower.

30 minutes later.

I'm out of the shower and it actually feels nice. The cool breeze from the window hitting my body led me having Goosebumps on my arms. I grab my cell phone to see a missed call from Marco. I call him back.

"Hey Marco, how are you hun? I see you rang me and I can hear a lot of noise in the background. Where are you?"

"Hey Paigey. I'm good. I called to let you know that me and Ellie are at a club since its Friday night and thought maybe you want to join us. I'm celebrating a promotion I just got from work."

"Well congrats on the promotion hun. It turns out that my boss wants me to leave for Europe in less than 48 hours and I got a lot of packing to do. So how about we celebrate tomorrow night at the Government?"

"Sure, we can get Jimmy and Hazel to join us. Alright well you have fun with packing. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

I closed the cell and threw it on my bed as I opened my doors to the closet. A lot of clothes, shoes, bags, accessories. Oh my God, what am I going to take with me? Well first let me grab my small suitcase.

Alex's house

Alex was standing in her gym just stunned from the event that took place. Her ex, her client, had just kissed her and then ran. Alex grabbed her cell and headed upstairs after kissing and hugging Maria. Maria didn't ask Alex about Paige's abrupt exit, and Alex was thankful. She still wasn't quite sure what happened. A part of her thought it was a dream, but she knew it was far from being just a dream. Alex headed up the stairs and straight to her bedroom, grabbing her clothes and heading straight for the shower.

40 minutes later, Alex was in her shorts and wife beater she looked at her cell and saw 3 missed calls from Melissa and 1 voicemail. She pressed the key to her voicemail.

_I'm sorry Alex! I know I have no excuse or any reason to justify my actions and the possible hurt I may have caused you, but I am sorry and I hope there is still a chance that you may forgive me and that we can continue our wonderful relationship. I hope you call, and I'll be waiting for you. I love you._

Alex called Melissa back.

"Look Melissa, let me just say what I need to say because I wasn't able to say anything to you being in a public place. I loved you so much, and I still do. Heck it's been 5 years, but what I saw today just tore me inside. I know your sorry, but come on Melissa what if I did that to you? And how long were you going to hide this from me, if I didn't catch you today. You didn't even have the decency in you to tell me Melissa that you found someone else. The way I found you with that other girl, and the day I found you, honestly Melissa there is nothing to say to you. I could say sure we can continue being in a relationship, but I know I will always question you. I know I won't be able to trust you no matter how hard you try to earn back my trust, and it won't be fair to me or you. Just think if you were in my shoes, what would you have done?"

Alex just heard sniffing. She knew Melissa was crying, but the truth had to be said. As silence remained between them both, Alex said one last thing.

"Melissa, I forgive you. Let this be the closure that you will need. I don't hold grudges against you and I don't wish anything bad for you either. Maybe one day we may be able to be friends, but just know that whatever happened, it's happened. Neither me nor you can turn the hands of time. Just know that I still love you and that I forgive you for what happened. Bye"

Alex closed the phone and wiped the few tears that had reached her cheek. She took a sip of water and then called Peter, her good friend that's a police officer to get the restraining order drafted. He told her it would be ready for pick up from the station anytime after 9am.

Alex closed her eyes. It had been a long day.

Paige closed her eyes. It had been strange day.

Next day. Saturday

Alex woke up to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. She got out of bed and headed to washroom to clean up and change.

"Good Morning Maria! I see you made my favourite breakfast!"  
"Hola Alex! I have. My girl went through a rough time yesterday. First with Melissa and then with Paige running out of the house I can only assume things didn't go well in the gym. So I am making my girl something to brighten her day. Pancakes will be ready in 5 minutes. By the way Ms. Nunez called from Rehab; she will be released from there this Friday. She was hoping maybe you could pick her up. Doctors have said she's been doing really well, and with family support she may just permanently come out of this. Chad is gone to prison and won't be out for at least 15 years."

"I don't know Maria. I mean she is my mom, but I haven't seen her for 10 years. I don't know if I could just bring her back in my life. What if she screws up again? Maria, I put Chad away to prison, but I mean she could find another guy like Chad."

"Honey! Its been 10 years. The mother you may see on Friday may not even be the same person you left 10 years ago. You may be the only chance she has to make a complete turn around. Also with her being in this house, she's got me and you watching her. Anyways, it's only Saturday, sit down and let me give you my special pancakes!"

1 hour later, Police Station

"Thanks for the restraining papers Peter!"

"Anything for you Ms. Nunez. After how you helped my sister out, it's the least I can do. So give one copy to Paige and one mailed to Spinner, via registered. Any help you know my number"

Alex called Jane up to get Paige's number. Alex was a little nervous calling Paige up after yesterday's events.

The phone rang and ended up on Paige's voicemail. Alex was a little thankful for the voicemail.

"Hi Paige, its Alex. I want to bring it to your attention that your restraining order papers against Spinner are ready to be picked up. I need you to pick up your copy and provide me with an address that Spinner is currently living in so I can mail his copy to him. If you can give me a call back with a time and location to meet up it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.

Bye"

Paige POV

I woke up because of the vibration of my cell. It was 10am a little late for me getting up, but with my mind not shutting up I fell asleep hours later. I turn to my cell to see 1 voicemail, from an unknown number. I press the voicemail key only to hear the unknown caller was Alex. Even after yesterday she is still professional. Either she did a good job forgetting what took place yesterday or maybe it never happened. No matter how much I try to deny my actions I knew I did it. So now I have to provide Alex with Spinner's address, which is not too hard considering that asshole is living in my house in Kingston and now I have to think of a time and place to meet her.

I got out of bed and headed towards the washroom. I put up the kettle to boil the water for some tea and turned on the TV to see today's forecast and tomorrow. The temperature is actually higher than usual temperature for this time. It was 20 degrees Celsius today and 22 tomorrow. I called Jennifer to let her know I was coming to work to pick up my sketches, my airplane ticket, hotel confirmation and anything else she needed to give me. It turns out I have an afternoon flight with Air France, first class tomorrow from Pearson International Airport.

After getting everything I needed from Jennifer and her assistant John, I headed towards my car and text messaged Alex to meet me at Tim Hortons in 20 minutes. She messaged back that she would be there in 30 minutes. I was a little nervous meeting Alex, but maybe I could just apologize to her for my actions.

Tim Hortons, 30 minutes later.

Alex's Benz pulls in and she parks right beside me. She steps out of her car. Her hair straight down, black Gucci Sunglasses, White tank top, black fitting jeans, black high heels, and nails look they were just recently done with a manicure and pedicure. I couldn't believe this was the same Alex who refused to care about how she looked. Oh and her smell, I love whatever perfume she is wearing.

"Hey, well here's the document. This one is yours, and this one I will be sending to Spinner."

"Hey, well thanks for the document. Here is Spinner's address. And about yesterday, I'm sorry for kissing you. I don't know what went over me last night, but obviously what I did wasn't acceptable."

"You're sorry?!"

"I'm sorry for the timing I chose to kiss you Alex. I'm not sorry that I kissed you"

"Ummm, okay!! Sorry if I'm sounding confused right now, but you the straightest person I have ever seen, even when you were with me, you were still straight is not sorry for kissing me. Look Paige, what do you want from me? You can't just come in my life and kiss me and then tell me you're sorry for the timing but not sorry for the action. Like what the hell!" Alex was pissed off.

"I don't know Alex. I'm not into girls, but yet you're the only girl who still makes me have butterflies in my stomach and shoots up my heartbeat. I don't know what it is, but I know I still have feelings for you Alex"

"Paige, you better figure it out! Cause it's been 10 years, and your 27 now. You're not a kid, and you can't just excuse yourself and your actions by saying you don't what you feel. Figure it our Paige! By the way Paige, FYI, I am your lawyer and you're my client. Don't expect that anything will progress more than professionalism here. What happened yesterday was a mistake. It will NOT happen again. If you find it hard to contain yourself from me then I will find you another lawyer. I'm sorry if I am coming harsh with you, but one I don't want to lose my job, two you have played with my feelings a lot, three I don't trust you more than a friend. If you need anything from me relating to your case, call me or my law clerk. Meanwhile, take care and see you in a few weeks. Bye!"

I watched Alex turn around and step back into her car. By the time I registered everything she said she was long gone from the parking lot. I couldn't help but be hurt that Alex had already pushed the idea of a possible us in the future. I knew I wasn't best girlfriend back in high school, and even after what happened with her and the strip club, but at that time I was young and selfish. I am not the same person anymore and Alex will have to realize that. I will show her.

Later that night

Paige was getting ready to go to Government to meet up with Marco, Ellie, Hazel and Jimmy. She was already packed for tomorrow's flight and everything was ready and by the door. Paige curled her long, blonde hair into waves. Wearing a black dress just a little above the knees and small heels just made comfortable for dancing. She put a slight touch of make up and was ready to head for the club.

Alex received a call from Jay, who is a mechanic now married to Mel, wanting to know if she wanted to go to Government tonight. Sean and Emma were joining them, and Alex agreed to meet them at the club. Alex took a shower, pulled her hair up in a clip, wore tight blue jeans, with a CK top, a little bit of make up, and high heel Gucci shoes. With a few sprays of perfume on her neck she was ready.

GOVERNMENT on Saturday night

It was packed with all different age groups. Young teens, young adults, adults, and even some seniors. Paige found Marco, Ellie, Hazel and Jimmy at a booth already on their second drink for the night.

"Well Marco congrats on the promotion! Shall we celebrate!!" Paige grabbed a drink from the cute bartender and then headed to the dance floor with Ellie followed by Hazel, Jimmy and Marco behind. Break the Ice from Britney Spears was on, and they all started to groove with the music.

Alex met up with Jay, Mel, Sean and Emma. Sean and Emma are engaged and planning to get married next summer. Alex grabbed a rum and coke from the bartender and went towards the dance floor syncing into the music. As her hips moved left and right with the music, she had a few guys and even some girls dancing really close to her.

Paige saw a familiar brunette dancing on the floor. She was positive it was Alex. It wasn't until she saw the brunette leave towards the washroom, did Paige pursue to follow her behind. The brunette walked in and Paige followed her into the washroom.

Paige locked the door when she realized it was just Alex and herself in the washroom. People could find another washroom to go too.

"Hey Paige! I didn't think I would see you here tonight!" She smiled as she fixed up her makeup. Looking through the mirror she saw the reflection of Paige.

"Well I kind of didn't expect you here either. We're celebrating Marco's promotion! Alex, I know you told me to figure it out and to keep to being professional with you, but the truth is Alex, I didn't think I still felt this even being married to Spinner and it being 10 years later, but I am in love with you Alex. I know it sounds strange as I am seeking a divorce from Spinner, but even when I was with him I felt incomplete and I think its because you're my other half. I know I have sucked at being your girlfriend back in high school, but I am not the same person back then. Why don't you give me a chance?" Paige stepped closer to Alex and Alex just stepped back heading towards the door. They just ended up switching positions now Paige was by the mirror and Alex was by the door. Alex unlocked the door

"I gave you Paige so many chances, but you took them for granted. You took my feelings for granted. When I needed you the most you ditched me for your stupid job. You didn't even think once about how I was doing? Well for your information Paige, I didn't have an aunt to go too. I was in the women's shelter for weeks, before I found a job. I applied to university a year after I was supposed to so that I could pay for my first year. I ended up on the streets when I wasn't able to pay for my rent for a week. I finally found someone who was willing to give me a chance, and for a whole year I was working at a fast food place and staying with someone else. I finally found my own place, I got a better job, saved up money and 10 years later I am here because I worked damn hard. I was raped when I was on the street for one week. Nobody knows about that even today, you're the first one. So next time you think its easy just to let go of somebody especially when you know they wont go home, just think maybe you were their only hope. All this time I thought, what if Paige had given me a chance, could I have had a better life. But now Paige, I feel nothing towards you. At least when you came to my door I brought you in with open arms, and I am still not letting you go because I am not like you. You tell me your in love with me, well sorry if I can't say that back to you. The truth is that I don't feel it anymore for you, and maybe if one day I might, I rather die than be with you Paige. Your in the same category as my mom, you ruined my life! If it wasn't for my past strong feelings for you Paige, I may today even hate you!" Alex opened the door and all Paige saw was the closing of the door and her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were pink from the tears that wanted to break free. Paige didn't know that her selfishness caused this much pain in Alex's life.

TBC

Plz review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for not being able to update my story as soon as possible

A/N: I apologize for not being able to update my story as soon as possible. I have been quite busy with work and home that I have not been able to update my story. I have had this chapter in my head ever since I published chapter 2, but getting the time to type it up wasn't possible until today.

Thank you to all who took the time out to review, I can never thank you guys enough. Like I said it's your reviews that give me the motivation to keep writing.

Chapter 3

Paige POV

I'm staring at the reflection of myself through the bathroom mirror. It turns out that Alex may actually hate me. I can't believe she got raped and didn't tell anyone or more like she had no one to go too. I can hear girls laughing and talking as the bathroom door swings open. That was my cue to fix up my make up and go back outside to the dance floor.

I see Marco, Ellie, Hazel and Jimmy sitting by a booth sipping on their drinks. I grab a nice cold glass of Pina Colada from the bartender and head towards the booth. Grabbing a chair and sitting next to Marco.

"Paige, that brunette who left the washroom before you looks familiar" Marco couldn't point the finger on who that girl was, but had a feeling he knew her from somewhere.

"That brunette woman is Alex Nunez!" I proudly stated back to Marco and the whole group is now in shock. Some were a little confused, and others were trying to comprehend that could be Alex.

"No way! I mean your telling me that hot brunette use to be the bad ass of Degrassi 10 years ago. I think your mistaken Paige. There is no way that could be Alex!" Hazel replied.

"Well guys, that IS Alex. Turns out Hazel, the appointment you made for me at the law firm in Toronto, well Alex is my lawyer. It's been 10 years and people do change in a decade Hazel. She just made more dramatic changes than the rest of us."

"What the hell are we doing here?! Let's go there and say hi!" Ellie grabbed Marco, followed by Jimmy and Hazel all heading towards the other booth where Alex was and her friends. I grabbed my drink and followed them.

"HEY!!" Ellie screamed in excitement and hugged Alex. Alex was a little surprised to see everyone, but soon enough she returned the gesture of hugging Ellie. It turns out that Alex is with Jay, Sean, Emma and Mel. Wow, everyone has changed so much. Grabbing chairs from other tables we all sat down together and started discussing about what everyone has been up to for the past ten years. It turns out that Jay and Sean own their own garage and are both certified mechanics, Emma is a teacher at Degrassi following her dad's footsteps, Mel is pregnant and at the moment is on a maternity leave from work, Ellie is a graphic designer specifying in Advertisements for record labels, clothing and perfume collections, Jimmy is a basketball coach at North Park Secondary School, Hazel owns her own salon in Eaton Centre which is very popular considering most celebrities come there to get their haircut or make up done, Marco is an interior decorator and I told them that I am a fashion designer.

Everyone was talking to each other, some talking seriously others laughing but I couldn't take my eyes off watching how well Ellie and Alex were getting along. The day Alex left and Ellie found out about why she left, she had refused to talk to me for weeks. It wasn't long before Ellie also lost contact with Alex. Alex apparently shut off her phone and her mom didn't know where she was. I guess Alex just wanted to disappear. I couldn't blame her; everyone that she had trusted turned their backs on her. I still couldn't believe she was raped.

4:30am

It turns out everyone is still chatting. A lot has been shared and everyone is caught up with everyone else's life. I learned a lot as well. However, throughout this whole conversation not once did Alex and I talk directly to each other. I did a few times look over at her, but she was so wrapped up in her conversation with Ellie it seemed like those two were in their own little world.

I heard a loud thunder crack and the DJ stopped the music. Another thunder crack was heard even louder 30 seconds later and everyone was leaving the club. It was obvious that it was about to pour and everyone wanted to get in their cars or cabs before it rained.

"Well that's my cue to get home" Jimmy said grabbing his jacket and Hazel following behind. Everyone got up and hugged and said their goodbyes promising that we would meet more often. By the time I finished hugging Sean and Emma, only Marco was left in the booth waiting for me. Turns out Alex and Ellie exchanged hugs and left. I was a little disappointed that Alex didn't say bye to me.

"Well hun, I am going to pick you up tomorrow and take you to the airport." I smiled back and grabbed his hand as we walked outside the club. I hugged Marco and told him I would see him later on in the day. It was already 5am. The thunder cracked again and the rain came crashing down.

Oh this is just great. I am soaked from the rain as I am looking for my car. I can't even see properly with the rain pouring so hard and it being pitch dark. I swear there was no rain in the forecast. I tried to focus on the surrounding to see if anything looks familiar to where I parked my car. I finally saw my car and it looks like someone is waiting by my car. My heart is beating fast as a part of me is scared. I walk slowly hoping whoever they were that they walk away from my car. As I got closer I could make out that the person looked like a female, also being drenched by the rain. Another crack is heard and it's just as loud as the previous one.

A part of me is shivering now thanks to being wet and with the slight cool breeze. I get closer to the driver side and I can see the person is waiting for me.

"Paige, it's me Alex!" Oh my God what the hell is she doing here? Does she want to rub in the fact of how much I have screwed up her life?

"Alex it's raining, and neither me nor you have an umbrella. Come sit in my car and we can talk in there where there is some heat!"

"No! I rather talk like this in the rain!" Great now I'm soaking wet, already had a bad night, and now I have to stand in the rain even more to listen to whatever Alex has to say. I turned so that I was looking at her directly and trying really hard to keep my eyes open and look at her with the little light that was coming from the street lamp.

"Why didn't you tell me you were raped?!" I didn't even let her start whatever she wanted to say, I just couldn't process that she didn't come to me when this happened. She knew I went through the same thing.

"Paige, I didn't go to anyone because I lost trust in everyone. I couldn't even trust myself anymore to make any more decisions. I thought about coming to you because I knew you went through the same thing, but then all I could remember was my packed blue bag and you kicking me out. All I could remember was you telling me you would be there for me and then left me to defend and help myself. I was raped a few weeks after I was kicked out from your house. I had no where to go and so I thought I would go home. I got home only to see Chad was there and my mom was out to work. He told me not to worry and to just sit around and wait for my mother. It was turning late and my mother hadn't come home and Chad was drunk. I don't even know how it happened, but he approached me and grabbed me. He was strong and I couldn't get him off me. He raped me, and then threw me out of the house. I didn't know what to do anymore. I thought about going to the police, but I wasn't sure if my mother would get in trouble. I refused to go anywhere. Eventually I went to the women shelter, and I told them my story. They helped me find a lawyer who ensured me my mother wouldn't get in trouble with the law. The court found Chad guilty and sentenced him to prison without parole."

I was fuming now. I couldn't believe that asshole raped Alex. I swear I see Alex crying, but then again it could be the rain that's pouring across our faces. I want to hug her so badly, but I know she rather not have me hug her. She probably blames me for it.

"Paige, I wanted to say I am sorry. I have held so much inside of me, and when I saw you I just erupted like a volcano. I am so hurt right now, because my life is just not going the way I want it too. I thought I met my soul mate when I was with Melissa, but she cheated on me. I thought I was better off without you until you came back in my life and you have confused me so much. I thought it would be better to just keep you at a distance and be cold to you, but then why the hell do I feel guilty for doing that to you? Why do I feel so hurt? You kissed me and I feel angry because a part of me wanted you too."

I can hear Alex crying now, because her voice is cracking. I grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tightly. She hugged back just as tightly. I can hear her sobbing and my heart just melts. It wasn't too long before she slowly steps back and I miss the warm embrace.

"I should go!" Before I could say anything to her she was running towards her car. I grabbed my keys and opened the door to my car. Switching it on and the heat, I grabbed the tissue in my car and started wiping the water off my face. I look back to see her car is still there. I slowly drive towards her car and open the passenger window hoping Alex would put down her window. She put down her window.

"Come to my place!" I put up the window of my passenger side and watch as she slowly follows my car from behind.

It's about 6 in the morning.

I grab the keys from my purse and open the door to my condo. Alex is behind me. We both have been quiet since the talk in the parking lot. I grab a packet of coffee grinds and put up a hot pot of coffee.

"You're going somewhere?" Alex asks looking at my suitcase by the door before looking at me.

"Yes. I am going to Europe actually today in the afternoon. It turns out my boss wants me to leave earlier than scheduled." I walk pass her into my bedroom grabbing clothes for myself and her. I pass her some shorts and t-shirt with a towel and pointed towards the bathroom. Alex walks into the bathroom and I walk into my bedroom closing the door behind and quickly trying to get out of these wet clothes before I catch pneumonia. I dry myself with a towel and grab some dry clothes. It feels so good to be in warm, dry clothes. I grab my hair dryer and just dry some of my hair. Now I feel so much better. I open the door to see Alex sitting down in the living room waiting for me. I walk into the kitchen making two cups of coffee and pass one to her.

"Thanks" Alex takes the mug and sips on the hot cup of coffee. Alex looked hot even without make up. Her hair was wet, but she didn't mind. "You have a nice place here Paige. I was hoping that me and you could be friends, Paige!"

"Just friends?" I questioned her intentions.

"Yes!"

"I don't know if I can be just friends with you Alex. I want you more than that! I need you Alex!" Okay, now I think I am revealing too much of my hidden feelings for her.

"Paige please don't do this. I just came out of a relationship; I am not looking to fall into another one. Also looking at our history I think were better off just being friends. I think it's better to be just friends Paige."

I was tired and I wasn't in the mood to argue with Alex. I finally nodded and I see a smile across her face. I guess we can try and be just friends, though this is going to kill me. I get back to my coffee and once again we're in silence. Alex gets up placing the mug in the sink and grabbing her clothes, and then it hits me that Alex is thinking of leaving.

"Its almost 7 in the morning hun, just sleep here! I have a King size bed I think we are able to share a bed right friend?" I emphasized strongly on the word friend. She nodded and put her keys away and slowly followed me into my bedroom. I can't believe I am sleeping with Alex, this is going to be one hard night or shall I say morning to sleep. Before I know it, Alex is sound asleep on the right side of the bed. I fluff my pillow a bit and slowly nod off to sleep with a small smile.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. It's 11am. I am a little frustrated that I didn't get my 7 hours of sleep until I just remembered Alex was sleeping with me. I turn around to see Alex was no longer there. A piece of paper was on the pillow. I sat up a little more frustrated now, and opened the piece of paper.

_Hey Sleeping Beauty, it's about 9am and I didn't want to wake you up because you look so peaceful when you're sleeping. I had to leave early as I have a few errands to do before my trial tomorrow. Thanks for the coffee and the clothes. I have placed your clothes in the bathroom. I am glad we are friends again. I hope you have fun in Europe. Try to be a good girl and I hope you find a hot guy or two ;) Ciao, Alex._

I closed the piece of paper and placed it into my drawer. Already this day wasn't starting off well. I head towards the washroom noticing the time and only having 2 hours before heading to Pearson International Airport.

I grab my purse and decide to go out for lunch since breakfast is no longer an option at 12. I drive towards Swiss Chalet and decide it would be better to have a proper meal now, since I hate airplane food. I walk inside and ask for a table for one. Yeah I know, it's pathetic that I am eating on my own. The waitress gives me a menu and asks if I want to order a drink. I order a coke and look at the menu. I decided to go with the Half Chicken meal.

My cell is ringing now, and I look at the caller ID to see its Marco. Marco just called to confirm if it was still at 2 that we were meeting at my place. I am so tempted to call Alex right now, but I know I shouldn't. See I told you being a friend is hard. I mean I wouldn't think twice calling Ellie or Hazel, but with Alex my mind goes overdrive. My cell it's ringing again, and it's an Unknown Caller. I pick up the phone to notice its Alex's voice. Note to self, save the number in my cell. Now I think my day may just get better.

"Hey Paige, sorry about this morning. I hope you got my note."

"I did. I'm assuming you have a big trial tomorrow."

"Yeah, it turns out I have a 2 week trial for a murder case and I need to get the prosecution side all ready for tomorrow. I was just calling around to make sure our witnesses are ready and prepped for trial and possible questions the defense counsel may ask them."

"I see."

"So where are you? Judging by the background noise you are not home."

"I'm not, I'm actually at Swiss Chalet grabbing some lunch."

"Oh okay, well then I'll come join you! Maybe we can have lunch together before you're off for the next 2 weeks."

"Sure hun!" I look at my phone as Alex hung up. I was happy that she was coming, but I can't help myself that I feel kind of angry that my FRIEND is coming and not my GIRLFRIEND. I'm beginning to think that maybe I should try and find someone else. I mean if she doesn't want to be with me, what's the point of trying so hard to show her I am the one when she refuses to believe I am the one. I guess this Europe trip may actually benefit me.

It wasn't long before Alex had arrived and joined me at the table. She looked at the menu and ordered herself the same thing I did.

"So how come your all alone here?"

"Well I woke up at 11, and by the time I showered and changed it was 12. I wasn't in the mood to cook something, so I thought I grab lunch. I hate airplane food. Marco is picking me up at 2 and dropping me off to the airport. Ellie said she might come and meet me at the airport, but isn't sure yet. Plus I think I need some alone time right now. But don't get me wrong, I don't mind you being here" I smiled and she smiled back.

"Have you heard anything from Spinner?" Oh my God I couldn't even believe I forgot about him.

"Haven't heard from him for the past two days." Alex nodded. Our plates arrived and I grabbed my knife and fork and went straight for the kill. I am hungry.

"Alex, you need to understand one thing. I am trying really hard to be just your friend so that at least one of us is happy. I have put it out on the tray for you about how I feel towards you and about us, and I really hope hun that one day you may actually consider more than a friendship here."

"Paige, it's not going to happen. I'll make sure it won't happen." I was pissed again, like why is she afraid of us being together again. I finished my food and excused myself from Alex and lied that I needed to be home and still have things to pack. The truth was I was pissed, I couldn't believe what she was saying. 'Make sure it won't happen again' anyways I got home and got the call from downstairs that Marco was here. I grabbed my suitcase and my bags making sure I didn't forget anything. I locked my door and headed down the elevator.

Greeted by Marco he grabbed my suitcase and placed it into the trunk. He told me that Ellie would be meeting us at the airport.

"I didn't ask you last night Paige considering all of our friends being there, but how do you feel having Alex back in your life and considering your past?"

"I don't know Marco. She wants us to be friends, but I think I want more from us. I think this time around there is a stronger chance we may actually succeed at being a couple. However, she refuses to believe that. She doesn't want anything more from me than just a friend. So I have given up on that concept of the possible 'us' now I just hope I find some hot guy in Europe to help me get rid of these feelings and frustrations." Marco was a little stunned. He didn't think me and Alex actually HAD that conversation about us.

"I guess then it's for the best that you try and find someone else and forget about her. I mean if you guys can be just really good friends at least you guys have something of each other."

We were at the airport now. Marco found a parking spot. I checked in and was told to wait until the screen showed my gate number. Ellie joined us and we all grabbed a cup of coffee while I waited for my gate number to show. Ellie kept talking about Alex and how good it felt that she was back in touch with her. I felt a little jealous as she got what she wanted, but I didn't.

10 minutes later, my gate number showed. I hugged Marco thanking him for picking me up and dropping me, and Ellie as well. I walked through the security and headed for my gate. I boarded the plane and found my seat. It was great sitting first class. It had been about 4 months since I stepped into a plane. I was getting excited as I remembered I was going to show these companies my sketches. I rehearsed over and over again in my head about possible things to say during my presentation. I really wanted this, and if I got this I couldn't even imagine what would happen next in my career.

10 hours later,

I am in France now and everything is in French. I see a tall, brown hair, medium built, fair skin man waiting with a poster with my name on it.

"Bonjour Madame Paige. Welcome to France. I am Michele and I will be your driver and assistant. Ms. Jennifer Loyal had asked that I show you around the city." Oh my God this guy was hot, and the accent was an added bonus. With his charming good looks, and his smile I think I may even enjoy this trip.

TBC

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the next chapter. Got wrapped up in a lot of stuff. Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Enjoy! And please dont forget to review.**

**Dont own anything except this story and new characters.**

Three weeks later.

BBQ Marco's House

A week ago Marco had given Ellie, Paige, Alex, Jay, Sean, Emma, Mel, Hazel, Jimmy and some co-workers an invitation which read the following:

_Marco's Summer BBQ_

_You and ONE GUEST are invited to my barbeque. Please be prompt._

_At: 4910 Spring Lilly Blvd_

_Mississauga, ON_

_Time: 7pm_

_Date: June 16, 2008_

_RSVP me my cell number before Friday._

The sun was blazing in the clear blue skies. The temperature read 29 degrees Celsius minus the humidity. The group of friends, co workers and some guests had all arrived by 8pm.

Marco had the 12 seat patio set outside with an umbrella shading the seats. A hammock tied by two trees, a swimming pool, and a net up for badminton. On the deck, Marco had his grill on placing chicken and steaks on it. Beside the grill were two coolers, one with the alcoholic drink and the other with non-alcoholic.

"Guys can you all come by the deck please" Marco yelled. Everyone slowly came by the deck. "Thank you all for coming. As you can smell, the food is getting ready. I hope all of you have fun. Anyways, let's do this." Marco turned the volume to full of the stereo system as music blasted from the speakers.

Paige walked up the stairs to Marco.

"Hey Paige, sorry I haven't seen you since you came back. How was it?"

"Awesome hun! All the companies were mesmerized by my collection. They want a fashion show in 5 weeks in Milan. So now I have to get a runway show ready and clothes ready within 5 weeks"

"Oh, that's so good hun! And who is this brunette girl you brought with you? She's a hottie!"

"Ahhh, that my friend, is Maria. I met her at one of my conferences. She's actually a model and saw my designs. She asked me if she could be part of the show. Jennifer and her agent worked out a contract, and they sent Maria with me back to Canada to help with the show. Anyways, on my days off she promised me to show some of the hottest spots in Italy. Then one night we ended up kissing, and since then we've been in a relationship."

"Are you happy?"

"I think so" Paige smiled. She patted Marco's shoulder and headed back downstairs towards Maria.

Alex and Ellie were playing badminton. At the moment the scores were equal. Perfectly matched one would say.

Alex glanced at Paige and the brunette with her. She stared at Paige's hands that grasped the slim waist of the unknown brunette girl.

Alex didn't even hear Ellie yelling right before the birdie hit Alex in the face.

"ELLIE! OWWW!"  
"Sorry Alex, I thought you were paying attention. I guess not!" Ellie grabbed Alex's face and examined her nose to see any cuts or bruises.

"It turns out your okay Alex! Who were you looking at?" Alex once again glanced in the direction. Ellie followed her glance to Paige and the brunette.

"Who's the chick?"

"Beats me, Ellie!"

"Let's go say hi!"

Before Alex could argue Ellie grabbed her hand and followed over to Paige and the girl.

"Hey Paige and?"

"Maria and you?"

"Ellie"

"Alex"  
"Ahh, well nice to meet you both. Paige has told me so much about you guys. Alex you're a lawyer I see, and Ellie you're a graphic designer"  
"What do you do Maria? I love the accent"

"Thanks. I'm actually from Italy. I'm a runway model and I met Paige at one of the conferences and next thing you know I'm working for Paige."  
"Oh that is cool! Paige, how was the overall trip?" Alex asked.

"It was great. All my conferences went really good. I ended up getting asked to do 3 runway shows for Gucci, Valentino and D&G in Italy, France and Spain. So now I have to get everything ready for all 3 shows. I have the first show in 5 weeks, and then each after 2 weeks. Now I have the full summer booked. Jennifer is so happy and has already placed talks about opening a branch under my management in Vaughan. How was the trial?"

"Oh it went really good. We won our case and the accused got 15 years in prison for 2nd degree."

"You guys want to swim before we eat?" Ellie asked. They all agreed. Changing into their bathing suits they headed for the pool joining Jimmy and Hazel.

They played basketball with each other 3 on 3. Alex, Jimmy and Hazel beat Paige, Ellie and Maria 5-4. Maria grabbed Paige and led her towards the corner of the pool. She placed a kiss on Paige's cheek, and then slowly towards her lips.

"THAT'S HOT!" Jimmy yelled creating everyone to see the scene. Paige blushed and Maria smiled. Paige glanced at Alex who was stunned and then grabbed her clothes and headed towards the change room.

Paige felt guilty. Not sure why though. She excused herself from Maria who went to Ellie and Paige left for the change room.

"Alex? Alex?" Paige slightly yelled looking around for Alex. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the naked body in front of her. Alex was taking a body shower. Paige closed her eyes and headed back and sat on the benches waiting for Alex.

Paige heard the shower go off. Alex wrapped a long black towel around her body as she headed towards the change room.

"Paige? Why you here?"

"You looked upset. I thought I come and see if you're okay."  
"What makes you think I am upset, Paige?"

"After Jimmy made that remark about me and Maria kissing, I saw you and you looked upset."  
"How long has this been going on? You and Maria?"

"About 2 weeks. We met in Italy and after a few days, we ended up having feelings for each other. I learned that after you made it clear there was no point of us, I moved on!"  
"That's funny, you moved on very quick. Considering you were all about how much you liked me, how much it would work this time. Not even 14 days go by and you got your tongue down another chick's throat!"

"You said NO ALEX" Paige was getting frustrated. She didn't want to hear this from Alex.

"You met me after 10 years. And let's not forget our last meeting wasn't so great. You couldn't expect me to say yes in 48 hours of meeting you."

"Alex you didn't even say we will try. You said no. You said at Swiss Chalet, that day at lunch before I was going to Europe that you would make sure it never happened again. So I thought I'm wasting my time here. I didn't go to Europe looking for a relationship. I went for work. I just found someone there. That's all!"

"You're unbelievable Paige! It hasn't even been a month Paige from Spinner and you're with Maria."

"Who are you to judge me, Alex? This is my fucking life. I gave my heart, soul, everything in my marriage to Spinner, but he chose to be a loser. I had to move on both in my career and my personal life. I wanted you to give me ONE chance Alex, just ONE fucking chance, to be your girlfriend, but you always said no! You kept shooting arrows at my heart. You turned a blind eye on my feelings. You stepped on my heart, over and over again until one day I said enough! I didn't want to put myself through this again. I wanted someone who wanted to be with me. And that's where I found Maria."  
"People who want to be with someone don't give up so easily like you did in 48 hours. It means your feelings were never true in the first place or maybe not strong enough!"

"You know what Alex, fuck you!" Paige stormed out and excused herself from the Barbeque with Maria in hand. Everyone looked at the both girls exiting and then Alex slowly coming out the change room as eyes pierced at her and questioned what just happened. Alex also excused herself and left.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Maria asked a little concerned.

"Just an argument with Alex. It will be okay Maria. Anyways let's go back to work and get the show started. I need to focus on something else."

Alex sat in her car frustrated from the conversation. She didn't even notice that Ellie was by the window. Alex slowly brought her window down.

"Want to talk?"

"Not really!"

"Aight, No problem! Well Marco made a lot of food so let's go back and eat. You can tell me what happened when you're ready. It's not fair on Marco to spend so much money and have 3 people leave his party. Whatever happened between you two isn't Marco's fault. Come!" Alex took the keys out of the ignition, pulled up the window and headed back to the BBQ. Everyone was eating. Marco gave them both disposable plates and steak and chicken. They both grabbed drinks and headed for the patio.

2 a.m.

Maria was sound asleep as Paige flipped the channels on the television. The volume was mute, but Paige wasn't even paying attention. Her mind was back at the conversation and trying to understand why Alex was so mad. She saw her phone go off.

1 New Text Message

I couldn't stand you with another girl. A guy maybe, but not another girl. I love you Paige. That's why I was upset with you!

Alex

TBC

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all who took the time out to review. **

Paige POV

I looked at Alex's text message. It wasn't too long before I pressed the delete button. I didn't want any chance for Maria to pick up the wrong end of the stick. As much as I have told her my past with Alex, I don't want her to think that my past has come back into my life.

For a very long time I debated the idea of a reconciliation between me and Alex. I thought being 27 now things would be different. Things for sure are different, she's a lawyer I'm a fashion designer but now our personalities are completely different. Alex has become this organized and planned individual. She plans her life and refuses to take risks in life. She always analysis's everything, rather then letting it go with the flow.

If I recall back, this is what I wanted from Alex back in high school. When colleges and universities were coming to Degrassi and I was on her back for her to apply to post-secondary institutes. Now 10 years later it seems we have switched roles. Even though some parts of my life are planned, I leave most of my life to fate. I'm a little more spontaneous now.

Maria, on the other hand, is like a light in a dark room. Her presence lights up a room. I've only known her for two weeks, but her personality is just beautiful. Always smiling, laughing, serious when needed otherwise just living each day to its fullest. Her enthusiasm in her work and her positive energy is something I haven't felt in a while. It's a good feeling.

So when I saw the message of Alex, I was confused because I feel like she's fighting herself. She says something and does something else. She isn't even sure what she wants. The two days prior to my trip she was all about "making sure it never happened again" and after several attempts of trying to reconcile, I gave up.

Maria is a great person, and I think she could be the one. Alex, on the other hand, I think it's better for us to be friends.

End of POV

Paige closed her cell phone, turned off the television and went to sleep.

On the other side of town, Alex stared at her message. Now feeling a little regretful of her text message she just stared at the screen. She waited 10 minutes wishing Paige would reply back.

She continued to make excuses in her head for Paige not responding. Maybe Paige is asleep or maybe her cell is turned off. As she continued to play scenarios in her head, soon sleep took over Alex Nunez, as well.

The next morning wasn't a bright sunny morning; it was actually quite dark and raining. The past few days had been humid and rain was due.

Alex woke up to her alarm going off. It was 7a.m. and today was the day Alex was going to pick her mom up from rehab after work.

Maria had already set the guest room very nicely for Ms. Nunez's arrival. Alex came downstairs a little tired than usual.

"Good morning sleepy head. What can I get you for today?"

"How about some tea and waffles toasted with butter"

"Sure hun. You know your mother is coming home today. Are you going to pick her up or shall I?"

"I'll pick her up after court today. I'm still not happy with her coming here Maria."  
"I know your not, but she's your mother and you need to help her." Maria prepared Alex's breakfast.

Later in the afternoon.

Paige sat in her office at her desktop computer working with different sketches she had designed and trying to find colours and patterns that would be trendy for this summer. On the other side of the building, Maria was helping other fashion models how to walk the runway. With Jennifer's budget, at the moment, they couldn't afford all 15 models to be experienced runway models. Some were actually new to this. For some this was their very first runway show.

"Alright girls, the first thing you need to realize about fashion is that you're on the stage selling a product. The product has to be presented in such a way that people want to run to their local department stores to buy it. If it was just about the clothes and no presentation, no one would buy it. Now presentation comes from the way you walk to your facial expressions. So shall we practice?"

Paige was still playing with colours; meanwhile, sipping on her coffee. Jennifer walked in.

"Paige, Maria is fantastic. She's really serious about this runway. Okay, I got last year's summer catalogue. This was last year's trends. Just making sure you don't end up repeating any ideas done by other designers. By the way, some good news. I spoke to some of my people, and we may actually be buying our own store near Vaughan Mills. They found some land and are working out a deal with the owner. We should know by tonight if all goes well or not. If everything goes well, by fall you should have your own store up and running."

"That's fantastic Jennifer. Anyways I was playing with this idea, what do you think?"

Alex finished her first hearing at Court.

Alex must have looked at her cell about 20 times seeing if Paige had messaged back. When her curiosity took the best of her, Alex dialed Paige's number.

"Hey Alex, how are you?" Paige asked in a normal tone. It seemed as if nothing had happened during Marco's BBQ or last night message.

"I'm good. Just finished a hearing. I sent you a message last night Paige, did you get it?"

"Yeah I got it" Now Alex was confused. She got it but no response.

"You didn't reply?"

"Yeah I didn't. Look Alex, I'm actually busy at the moment. Maybe we can talk about your message another time?"

"Sure. Bye." Alex was disappointed. Paige had changed. Even two weeks to another continent is able to change a person drastically. She threw her phone on the passenger side a little frustrated from the pointless conversation and headed towards the rehab centre.

Evening around 8pm

Ellie and Alex had decided to meet up at East Side Mario's for dinner and some chit chat.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Paige and my mother!"

"Okay how about we go with the shorter topic first. What about your mother?"

"She came to my house. Told me how much she was proud of me and what I had accomplished. She wanted to try and be a family again. I guess a part of me doesn't want to trust her. I mean she seems fine for a few days and then she goes back into her old habits."  
"Look its different now Alex. She's under your roof. She is answerable to you now. She knows she's got nowhere else to go, and no one else to turn too. If I were in her shoes, I would make sure I don't screw up again. Give her some time. Just be supportive. Okay, so now what about Paige?"

"I think deep down inside I still have feelings for her. I told you what happened before she went to Europe, but when I saw her with Maria, I felt jealous. I haven't seen Paige with another female since me. I thought for the longest time I'm just her experimental game, and that she would choose guys over me and that she didn't dig chicks. She comes back and she meets this beautiful Italian woman, and she seems happy. I feel like I've lost her for good. I messaged her last night that I love her still and she didn't respond back. I called her to make sure she got my message and she's like she's busy. I felt like she was ignoring me."

"Look Alex. Honestly I don't think Maria and Paige are going to last. Like c'mon Maria is a European Model, and Paige is an international fashion designer. Once Paige is done these 3 shows, don't you think Maria is going to head back to Italy? I mean, she has a career in Europe. Paige is all over the place and if she gets her own shop open, she's going to be consumed with that. Right now, they are both working on the same project. Once that project is over, and Maria is back to Italy they will break up. I mean they will be so busy with their own careers that they won't have time for each other. When that happens and Paige feels alone and depressed, that's when you come in as her knight and shinning armor and sweep her off her feet. Until then, just chill."

"That's a nice idea, but what if they don't break up?"

"You can always date me" Ellie winked joking.

They both finished dinner. Alex received a text message from Paige.

Meet me in 30 minutes at my apartment. We need to talk. Don't worry Maria is working late tonight.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; Quickest Update I have done! Anyways enjoy! Keep your reviews coming. I love reading your guys thoughts!!

Do not own anything except my wild imagination!!

Paige's Apartment

9pm

Alex knocked on the door waiting for Paige to answer. She felt nervous. Paige did mention they would chat about the text message and Alex didn't know what Paige may have to say now.

Paige answered the door with a warm greeting.

"Hey Alex, come in! Do you want something to drink?"

"Water" Alex sat down on the familiar couch. She remembered the last conversation she had the night before Paige headed off to Europe.

"Okay so I asked you to come here because there's a bit of a problem. There is this land that our company is thinking about buying and we've reached an agreement with the owner to purchase the land, but we need a lawyer to do a land search to make sure there are no liens or anything on this land that may create problems for us in the future. Also to see if the city has any plans to develop anything in the next 10 years around this land. The last thing I want is to have my clothing store surrounded by factories, you know what I mean?"

"That's why you called me over?"

"Yeah, I had to give you these papers. It has all the information about the land owner and the location. I thought since you are a lawyer maybe you know some people who may be able to help us. Why? Were we supposed to talk about something else?" Paige asked a little confused. She got the feeling that Alex expected something else from their meeting.

"Never mind! I know some people in real estate that are able to do the land search. I'll call you when I have them. Well if that's all you wanted to talk about, how come you said Maria isn't going to be here?"  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. My company is applying for a Visa for Maria so that she can work here for good. Jen is so happy with Maria's work and she wants that Maria become part of my management team for the new store. I don't want to tell Maria about this new store that's why I called you."

"Okay I see." Alex got up off the couch a little disappointed and angry.

"I'm guessing from your facial expressions, you thought I called you about the text message" Paige still sat on the couch looking towards the floor.

"It's cool; I guess there is nothing to say now"

"Sit down Alex. You want to know why I didn't respond. The night we first met, I kissed you in your gym. You didn't kiss me back. I saw your facial expression and it was like you were confused. Then in the bathroom of the club you told me that you could have hated me today had it not been for our past, and how much I neglected you when you needed me the most. Then in the rain you told me you were sorry, that a part of you liked the kiss, and you revealed some things about your past. Do you then remember us coming back to my place and we sat right here, the night before I went to Europe and you told me you wanted to be friends. I told you I didn't want too, but you said you wanted that. So I agreed. Do you then remember us being at Swiss Chalet the day of my flight when I told you that I had put all my feelings on a tray for you and that I hope one day you may consider 'us' and you said "you would make sure it never happened again!" Alex those were the last words that came out of your mouth before I went to Europe. Now 3 weeks later. NOW that I met Maria. NOW I am happy in a relationship. NOW things are really good in my work and personal life. Alex you chose NOW to tell me that you love me? How am I supposed to respond to that Alex? TELL ME? WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES? YOU SEEM TO HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS NOWADAYS, TELL ME ALEX WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?" Paige was screaming and frustrated. Alex sat there quietly staring at the floor. For the first time she was speechless. "COME ON ALEX YOU WANTED ME TO RESPOND TO THAT MESSAGE. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO SAY? DID YOU WANT ME TO SAY I LOVE YOU TOO? I'M IN A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP NOW ALEX. TELL ME ALEX WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO SAY TO THAT MESSAGE? AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US BEFORE I WENT TO EUROPE, AFTER EVERYTHING YOU SAID. DAMN IT, DON'T BE QUIET NOW, TELL ME ALEX?"

"Well do you Paige?" Both heads looked in the direction towards the door. They didn't even realize Maria had entered. Alex grabbed the papers quickly and put them in a file. "Sorry to interrupt this fascinating conversation. But yeah I would like to know Paige, do you love Alex? I don't want to be in the way of you two wanting to be with each other."  
"I love Alex as a friend, nothing more." Paige once again glanced at the floor. That was Alex's cue to leave the apartment. She passed Maria who just looked at Alex and said goodbye in a polite manner and closed the door after Alex left.

Alex didn't even wait for the elevator. She headed down the flight of stairs as quick as possible and out the building. She went towards her car and got inside quickly. She couldn't fight it anymore, the tears came crashing down.

10 minutes later.

Alex finally found the strength to stop the tears. Her head was hurting from the sobbing. She grabbed some tissue and wiped off the remaining little drops of tears. She looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes were red. The cool breeze came through the window frame as Alex slowly pulled down the window. The breeze helped cool Alex.

After a few minutes and her breathing going back to normal she turned on the ignition and headed home.

The Next Day

Paige was at work again on the computer getting these sketches done. Her phone went off and she saw Alex Calling. She picked up the phone.

"Hi Alex, how are you?"

"Your papers are ready. Come by the office anytime after 7." And the phone was hung up. Paige knew she hurt Alex.

8pm at Alex's Work

Paige walked into the law firm. All the lights were turned off except for one. Alex's office had some light. She headed towards her office. Alex was searching through some papers. Paige knocked at the door. Alex looked up from the file.

"Hey. Come have a seat." Alex looked back into the file and Paige sat down.

"You okay?" Paige asked a little concerned.

"Okay here is the paper from one of my friends. He owed me a favour so there's no cost on this search. Everything is fine with the land. They do plan to make some more commercial stores in the location your building your store so I don't see a problem with your store being built there. So this is the search paper you can give that to Jennifer. Okay here are your divorce papers. I need your signatures so that I can file them in the court." Paige grabbed a pen and began reading and signing the documents. "I don't know how I should tell you this, but I'm going to tell you anyhow. I did a search on your girlfriend, Maria Francis and I think you should know something about her. According to my searches she was involved in a huge scandal back in 2005. Apparently, she worked for a fashion organization named Sexcee Fashion. She was in charge of runway shows for this clothing line in Italy. Anyways according to reports she was involved with one of the models who worked for her. The head office found about it and despite several warnings to end the relationship, they were fired due to not following rules. In April 2005, Maria and her girlfriend Sarah open their own fashion store in northern Italy. July 2005, Maria ends her partnership both in the corporate and personal life and becomes 100 owner of the store. The store was called M + S 100 Fashion and then later became M Fashions. Reports claim that Sarah was also a fashion designer and designed most of the clothing. Once the sketches were done, Maria stole her sketches, ended the partnership and took all profits. Then come November 2005 the store is closed down for good. Apparently the company claimed bankruptcy, but other sources say that Maria only had summer and fall collection sketches and no winter sketches so she had to close down and make false claims about the company's bankruptcy when she herself was a millionaire. Anyways in December 2005, Sarah opens her own clothing store in Southern Italy and in May 2006 the store was burnt down. Sources claim that Maria took revenge on Sarah, since her store was doing really well and burnt down the place. In June 2006, Maria Francis is charged with Arson. July 2006, Maria is dismissed of the charges due to lack of evidence. September 2006, Sarah Long found dead in her apartment which later investigators reported it as suicide. November 2006, Maria is working in another fashion industry called Glamorous, where she was in charge of the fashion shows. They had a show in May 2007 in Greece where apparently after the show, 50,000 worth of clothes was stolen backstage. Sources claimed half of the models had disappeared from the screen. When they tried to identify the models, which Maria was in charge of hiring and checking background checks on the girls, all these girls had provided fake information to Maria. After intense investigation, Maria was fired in July 2007. Maria in returned sued the company for wrongful dismissal and won in October 2007 2 million. The 50,000 worth of merchandise was never found. Sources claim that Maria knew the model girls and took a portion out of the profit. Some even saying she made a good 2 million selling it in other countries such as France, England and Germany. Since then, Maria just recently went back into the fashion industry in January 2008 working as a runway model for some of the top companies, and now July 2008 she is working for Paige Michaelchuck."

"Who gave you the right to investigate my girlfriend, Alex? Also how did you even know Maria's full name?"

"When I went into the change room after your little scene, I saw her wallet on the bench. I opened to see her full name and then I headed into the shower."  
"How dare you Alex! Is this your way of getting back at me?"

"Look Paige, I'm sorry I did not ask you, but she was some girl that was new to the group. I wanted to make sure she's everything she says she is to you. I did a check and I thought I wouldn't find anything on her, but then I found so much. I gave you a brief outline of what she's done. I didn't want you to get hurt Paige. I didn't want that she take your ideas and have her own store and screw you over as she did her ex-girlfriend"

"Whatever Alex. I don't believe this shit! Reporters, etc they all make crap up on successful people. It happens in Hollywood all the time. They try to destroy successful people and put things in the media to make people believe this kind of shit that you're telling me. Maria is a good person. She would never do something like that!"

"Fine Paige! All I'm saying is be careful. Also if she does screw you over don't come crying to me that you want press charges on her against anything! This is my warning to you now!"

"How about you mind your own business. I know you're a lawyer Alex. Just do what you're supposed to do. Anyways, here's 500 for the land search fee. I don't need any favours from you!" Paige walked out of the office a little fuming from Alex's search and her accusations of her girlfriend. However, Paige kept her anger contained inside since she was in a public building and there were security cameras everywhere or she didn't mind giving Alex another verbal argument.

Paige left the building. She knew Alex wouldn't make up such a story. Maybe Alex was right. She doesn't know that much about Maria. She headed down the elevator and left for home. She needed some time to cool down and do some of her own investigation.

Alex closed the file. She wasn't having the best week so far. Every encounter with Paige was ending up in fights. She closed and locked her file cabinets and grabbed some files to take home. She locked her office and then the law office. She headed downstairs towards her car and headed home.

11pm

Paige had googled her girlfriend's name on the Internet. She didn't think she would find anything, but to her surprise she found pages and pages of searches. She clicked on several websites all saying the same thing that Alex had told her earlier. She printed a few articles and waited for her girlfriend to get home.

12am

Maria came home. She threw her bag down and put some water up for tea.

"Hey Paige. How was your day?"

"Good, yours hun?"

"Exhausting! Some of these models just get on my nerves. Want some tea?"

"Sure!" Paige walked towards the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Maria. Maria came by with two cups and settling them down on the table and gave a kiss on Paige's cheek.

"You okay. Something wrong?" Maria asked seeing the distance in Paige.

"I found out something today. I want to give you the chance to explain this to me, but I need to know the truth!"  
"Okay!" Maria was looking a little nervous. Paige opened the file and showed Maria the few articles that she had printed off the Internet.

"Is this true? Did you screw your ex-girlfriend over?"

TBC

Please Review!! Let me know what you guys think so far!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the longest update. I cant believe I wrote the last chapter back in July. Anyways enjoy the next chapter. Dont forget the reviews. Without the reviews I would not be writing this story.**

Maria glanced at the articles that Paige passed to her. Looking at each article as if for the very first time. Paige glanced from the articles to Maria's face expression. She could see the concentration on the articles from Maria's face and seeing that Maria was actually reading some of the articles.

Paige was beginning to get confused. Why was Maria acting like this was new to her? She patiently waited for her girlfriend to say something. Maria looked through the few articles before realizing it became repetitive. She closed the file and placed it on the coffee table and then took a sip of her tea.

"Okay to answer your questions. I did not screw my girlfriend. She turned out to be a fraud, liar, and a thief. I did not burn down her store. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. One of her own customers burned down her building because they were sick of being ripped off. Paying hundreds for real materials and be given cheap materials in return. Look-a-like materials. Basically the same scheme she played when we owned the store together. I wanted to go there and tell her not to play the same with her store, but when I got there the building was literally burning down. As for the models in Greece. I was hired 2 days before the runway show as the girl responsible for it ended up quitting at the last minute taking her models with her. The boss wanted me to do a background check, and get them ready for the runway show which was impossible. He told me to do the background searches afterwards, just to find 15 beautiful girls and get them ready for the show. I told him I wanted that in writing. The loser forgot he gave me in writing to do the background search after the show and by then the models had left with the merchandise. That's why I won in the court. I did not know the models and did not get anything out of the profits those models made. I am a multi-millionaire do you think I am desperate for some cash?"

Paige sat there quietly. She never thought that there could have been another side to the story. The media had totally painted her as the black sheep.

"You know Paige, I thought you would know me better than anyone else. You have been in the media so much to know how much of it is true about you and how much is false. I didn't think a few articles printed off the Internet would make you think twice about me. I am a little disappointed in you and a little hurt, but knowing you this isn't all your work. Someone must have brought this to you attention so how about you be a little honest with me and tell me who told you?"

Paige looked down contemplating whether it was smart to tell Maria that Alex had given the information, but honesty was required from her since Maria was honest with her.

"Alex. I went to her office to sign my divorce papers and she told me out of no where that she found this all about you. I was literally caught off guard. I didn't believe her that's why I did my own research and found that she actually was being honest. I'm sorry, but it was too much for me to just ignore it. I guess curiosity got the best of me."

"I don't seem to like Alex to be honest with you. I don't think she is over you and is trying to jeopardize our relationship. I know she's your lawyer and that you guys had a past, but if we are going to work Paige you need to decide who you want in your life because it's not going to work with both of us in your life."

Paige got off the sofa feeling a little tired from sitting and comprehending what her girlfriend is saying. She looked at Maria just to make sure she was serious and not playing a joke. Maria was dead serious. Not even a slight hint that she was kidding or joking. She looked at me waiting for my response.

"You are asking me to choose between Alex and you?! You know she's my lawyer right?"

"Oh I know that hun. I am saying there is no need for you guys to talk or meet outside the divorce matter. Anyways I think you need time to think. You've had a long day and so have I. When you have come up with your decision let me know. Anyways good night hun." Maria placed a long and firm kiss on Paige's forehead before heading into their bedroom.

Paige walked outside to the balcony. She couldn't believe what her girlfriend of two weeks was asking from her. She could understand where Maria was coming from, but still it was such a big decision to make. However, Paige couldn't understand why it was hard though. It wasn't like Alex was in her life for the last 10 years. Paige came back inside and headed for bed too.

The Next Morning

Paige woke up to the alarm going off. It was 7am. She promised herself that she would catch up on her sleep on the weekend. She looked to the left of her to find Maria had already left for work. She couldn't deny that Maria was a hard worker. She got up putting a pot up for coffee and headed for the shower.

The hot water on her face felt refreshing. She still remembered that Maria was waiting for her to make a decision. She thought the best thing was to go to Alex and tell her that she was wrong

She walked into the law office and asked to speak to Alex. Lucky for Paige, Alex was available. Paige sat across the table waiting for Alex to get off her phone.

"Well this is a surprise Paige! I don't remember calling you to tell you that I needed to see you" Alex looked through her planner making sure she was correct that Paige wasn't asked for an appointment today.

"I'm not scheduled to come in today. I just wanted to let you know that you were wrong with your research. Also I came here to tell you that Maria doesn't want us to do anything more then my divorce matter. You know keep it just professional." Paige just looked at Alex who got up off her leather chair and walked around her table and stood behind Paige. Paige felt goosebumps behind her neck feeling the warm breath from Alex. Alex whispered in her ear,

"Do you want that Paige?" Alex placed a soft kiss on Paige's cheek. Before Paige could process what Alex just asked and did, she was spun around and brought to her feet. She was facing face to face, eyes to eyes to Alex. Alex softly pushed Paige towards her desk. Paige ended up leaning on the desk. Alex closed the distance between them. She observed Paige's face, and then her neck, and slowly down to her chest. She could tell that Paige was nervous and her heart was beating really fast the way her chest was going in and out with her short breaths. She placed two fingers to feel her heartbeat. She was right, it was beating off the roof. She slowly traced her fingers up towards her neck brushing her soft skin and her collar bone until it rested on her lips.

"You know Paige you're really beautiful. So your girlfriend wants you to make a decision." Alex placed a soft kiss on Paige's lips. Paige's eyes closed and a soft moan escaping. "Well then you should decide soon" Paige felt the distance. Alex was already on the other side of the table back in her leather chair looking at her. Paige got off the desk and fixed up her shirt. Before Paige could figure what the hell just happened the law clerk appeared inside telling Alex her client was here. That was Paige's cue to leave. Alex smiled mischievously. "Paige I will be waiting for your decision. By the way you may want to button up those two buttons your bra is showing" Paige looked down a little confused. How did that happen?!

TBC

Plz Review


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter to this story. A new character is introduced to this story. Her name is Lucy Diamond and she looks exactly like the character from the movie D.E.B.S. but not the same personality. It is NOT a cross-over.**

**Do Not Own Anything Except For This Story.**

Paige's POV

I buttoned my top two buttons of my dress shirt. How was Alex able to unbutton them without me noticing? I can't believe she kissed me. Heading down the elevator a whole bunch of emotions took over my body from happiness, pleasure, confusion and even guilt. I have a girlfriend and I should have been stronger to stop Alex.

Paige got a call from her boss that she wasn't needed to come to work until 2pm. She headed outside the building and went into Starbucks for a cup of coffee. She grabbed a newspaper and sat on a table reading the current events.

About a half hour later, half way through the newspaper Paige saw Alex coming into the coffee shop.

"The usual Ms. Nunez?" The boy asked.

"Yes Ryan" Alex approached the counter grabbing her tea and leaving a heavy tip for Ryan before proceeding over to Paige.

"Seat taken?" Alex asked.

"No." Paige looked a little confused. Was Alex feeling okay today? First with the scene in her office, and now acting all normal in the coffee shop.

Alex took a seat and a sip of her tea.

"So what are you doing here? No work Paige?"

"Boss doesn't need me until 2 so I was just relaxing a little bit before going home to catch on some sleep before going into work"

"I see. Well you must have a lot going through that mind of yours and probably do need time on your own" Alex just stared at Paige's eyes trying to read what was going through Paige's mind.

"Why do you have to make it so hard? What the hell was that in your office Alex?"

"Hun I just want to make it clear, crystal clear that you are aware what you're going to miss out if you choose Maria over me. I mean I have the right to present my side before you make a decision. So that was just a glimpse of me" Alex smiled taking another sip of her tea. "Oh by the way I forgot to tell you one of my friends from law school is coming down for about 3 weeks in 2 days. Her name is Lucy Diamond. I haven't seen her since law school. We've been in touch, but since she lives all the way in Ottawa it hasn't been possible to see her until now."

"And you are telling me this because?" Paige asked a little confused.

"Sorry I thought I was talking to a friend here, but apparently not" Alex grabbed her tea and left the shop back towards her building.

Paige wanted to kick herself for being rude. Alex was just talking to her as a friend, and instead of being a friend she sounded like some bitter old lady. She grabbed her coffee and left for home.

Later in the evening

Alex walked into her home to find her mom and Maria cooking. The smell was overwhelming. She could see the steaks in the oven, corn being boiled, gravy stirred until it was thick, potatoes being roasted, green peas being boiled.

"Special occasion?" Alex asked a little confused. The only time steak ever got made in the house was usually around some big holiday.

"Oh darling I didn't even notice you came home." Alex mom said grabbing Alex and hugging her. "Actually yeah there is a special occasion. Your friend Lucy is coming to town.'

"Mom she suppose to be coming the day after tomorrow."

"Actually I kind of lied." Alex spun around to see the slim, bronze skin color, long, straight black hair almost a quarter down her back with bangs almost covering her eyes that she had moved to the left of her face wearing black dress pants and a black dress shirt hugging onto her abdominal area clearly showing her toned stomach. Alex just stood there in awe and shock.

"Come here babe!" Lucy opened her arms for Alex to embrace. Alex wrapped her arms strongly and tightly around her friend's body. They just stood there in each other's grasp for a few minutes before they heard Maria calling Alex in the kitchen. Alex whispered "It's so nice seeing you here" before releasing her body from Lucy's arm and headed into the kitchen with Lucy following behind.

"Alex dinner will be ready soon. You may want to freshen up a bit" Alex grabbed her briefcase and laptop and headed upstairs to her bedroom with Lucy following her behind.

Alex threw the stuff on her bed and headed into her wardrobe to find something good to wear for dinner tonight. Something not too casual or too much. Lucy sat on the bed observing Alex's room. She had a few pictures on her side cabinet and on the mirror of them two back in law school.

"So how are you and Melissa doing? You haven't emailed much about her in the last few emails you sent me."

"We broke up less then a month ago. I caught her cheating on me with another girl on our 5 year anniversary"

"Ouch. Why didn't you tell me hun?"

"Nothing to really say when you find your lover with another woman"

"I would never have guessed you being in a relationship let alone for 5 years. Back in law school almost everyone nicknamed you a womanizer. You even had some of the straightest girls after you." Alex came out of the wardrobe with something to wear tonight while laughing at her nickname Lucy had just mentioned.

"Are you serious a womanizer?" Alex grabbed two towels from the closet.

"Yeah. How many girls did you go out with? At least 5 a week"

"oh yeah I remember. Well I didn't sleep with any chick in law school. A lot of flirting, dating, and heavy make out but I never slept with any of them." Lucy looked a little surprised.

"Seriously Alex?"

"I know how many girls wanted to explore my body like an amusement park, but I was no slut. If I would have slept with all these girls, what would I had given to the person I would have fallen in love with? I have only slept with 2 girls Paige and Melissa, and there was that 'almost' with you before your parents walked into the house." Alex looked at Lucy to see if she still remembered or any reaction from the words she just said. "Anyways I am going into the shower. Keep talking to me" She left the bathroom door open so they could still talk. Alex took off her clothes while Lucy watched her intently. Alex had definitely toned her body.

"You're going to make it hard to resist that body Alex" Lucy flirted while Alex headed into the shower closing the curtains.

"Well we both know how straight you are Lucy. You dated like how many guys back in law school. Was it 2 or 3?"

"2. I actually broke up with Jason last year. He turned out to be a loser. He dropped out of law school, and his life was just heading downwards from there. I actually was dating a chick about 6 months ago. She actually moved to Australia 2 months ago with her family and got a job there as a lawyer, and we broke up"

"Wow, you and a girl. She must have done something to you for you to switch sides like that. So was she the one and only or are you into chicks as well?"

"I don't know if I would consider myself bisexual yet, but there is this one girl I have a crush on. Oh by the way your friend Ellie just called on your cell. She left a voicemail. Isn't she that gothic chick from high school or something?"

"Yeah the one and only. Actually talking about high school. Guess who walked into my office almost 3 weeks ago asking for a divorce?"

"Beats me Alex"

"Paige."

"No way. You got to be kidding. What a small world ey?! She must have been shocked to see you as a lawyer."

"Oh you bet ya! It turned out that she has feelings for me, but then I didn't want to get into another relationship after Melissa. She goes to Europe because she's an international fashion designer and comes back after 2 weeks with this hot brunette who is her girlfriend. Jealousy took over. Anyways I told her that I wanted to be with her, but she made it clear she didn't. She came into my office telling me that her girlfriend wants her to make a choice between her or me in her life. So I did what I do best. I showed her a bit of what she will be missing out if she chose her girlfriend"

"Oh no you didn't Alex. Tell me Alex, do you actually want to be with her or are you more into the thrill of chasing after her? Because what I know about you Alex is you love the thrill of chasing after someone you cant have more than actually having the person. Even with Melissa you chased after her for two years before you actually won her over." Alex closed the taps of the shower and grabbed one towel to put her hair into and the other for her body before stepping out of the bath. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed some under garments.

"Paige is different. I've always wanted her even when I had her, and my body wants her more now that she's with someone else." Alex looked at Lucy who just lay on her bed with her head resting on the headboard.

"I'm not leaving so you can change right in front of me. There is nothing you have that I don't have but better" She teased. Alex threw a small pillow at her and began slowly drying herself with the towel. Lucy just watched her in amazement.

"Well Paige is definitely missing out on something good from what I can see." Alex laughed. She had put her clothes on. A brown dress pant with a brown dress shirt kind of matching what Lucy was wearing in black. She bent her body in front and let the towel release from her hair before moving them back. The smell of the herbal essence was consuming the room.

"I love the smell of that shampoo." Lucy said before getting off the bed and approaching Alex. "Let me?" She took the mousse from Alex and started putting it into Alex's hair while Alex sat on the bed in front of her. She couldn't see the mirror behind Lucy since her body was in the way of Alex's vision. After massaging the mousse into Alex's hair she grabbed the hair dryer and slowly started drying her hair. Alex felt like a little kid. Lucy was two years older than her, but sometimes it felt more with Lucy's maturity and actions.

30 minutes later

Alex's hair was blow-dried and straightened just the way she liked it. She glanced at the mirror to make sure it was perfect. Indeed it was. Lucy walked into her bedroom to spray some perfume on herself and make sure her hair and makeup was fine. She found Alex standing right behind her staring at her through the mirror

"Thanks. My hair looks great!"

"I can think of some ways you can repay me"

"You're feisty aren't you nowadays?" They both smiled and headed downstairs where the food was ready. Maria and Emily looked at the two girls. Some could say they were sisters, but others would say they were more than that back in law school it's just neither of them knew about it.

All for of them grabbed a seat around the table and said their prayers before eating the food.

1.5 hour later

"I'm stuffed. That was some damn good steak I have had in ages" Lucy said walking slowly up the stairs.

"Same here" Alex headed into her bedroom to listen to Ellie's voicemail.

Lucy headed into her bedroom. She lay on the bed too tired from the food and feeling like her stomach would burst any second. Alex knocked before entering the bedroom.

"what's up?" Lucy asked staring at the ceiling.

"Ellie has invited me and a guest to a party she is having at her house. A little get together Saturday night. Want to be my date?"

**TBC only if you want. Please Review!!!**


	9. Karaoke Time

A/N: Thanks to AllyKoo, craftyns99 and MysticsDink for taking the time out to review for chapter 7 and 8.

I don't like to update stories without getting a feedback from you guys. Keep them coming because it's the only thing that keeps me writing. In order to understand the songs that these characters are singing to each other I would advise you guys to listen to them so you get a deeper understanding to what these characters feel.

Enjoy!

Saturday Night

8 p.m.

Ellie's Party Rexdale Party Centre

Ellie had booked a room which looked more like a club for Saturday night. The room had a stage on the left side with a big projector screen for karaoke, a bar at the back, two VIP rooms, washrooms, a dance floor with the disco ball hanging and small booths at the other side. Her small party consist about 50 people. Most people were from Ellie's workplace.

People started showing up around 8:30p.m. heading straight for the bar. Ellie had booked a D.J. to play the latest jams.

Alex showed up at the party with Lucy on her side arms linked. Ellie greeted them both pointing at the different things available at the party. They both headed to the bar for some drinks.

Around 9p.m. Paige and Maria showed up. Ellie approached them and told them the same thing.

"Want a drink hun?" Paige asked glancing around the party room. Her eyes met Alex who was sitting on a couch with whom she guessed was her friend from law school. They were both laughing. Since the incident at Starbucks they both didn't say a word to each other.

"Sure" Maria and Paige headed towards the bar. This was the first time Paige and Maria had spoken anything outside of work. Maria had chosen to sleep in the guest room until Paige made her decision. They both tried to work professionally without letting their personal problem affect themselves.

"Can I get a martini and a Pina Colada for her" The drinks were unlimited and free on the house. They both headed the opposite direction of the club away from Alex and Lucy. Alex's eyes met with Paige and Maria who were heading to other side of the table. She had guessed that Paige had made her decision since Paige didn't say a word to her since Monday at Starbucks.

"That's Paige and her girlfriend, Maria" Lucy turned around to see the two. She had never seen Paige outside the high school pictures that Alex had.

10:30p.m.

The party was packed with a lot people. Some were dancing to the tracks the D.J. was playing; others were drinking and lounging around. Ellie went on stage and grabbed a mic.

"Can I get everyone's attention" People stopped what they were doing and looked at Ellie. "Well first I want to say thanks for everyone to show up. I really don't have a reason to host this party. I just want everyone to get together and have fun. Well I thought we do a bit of karaoke tonight. Anyone want to go first and sing their hearts out to their loved ones or friends?" Ellie asked glancing around to the crowd. Hazel walked towards the stage. Ellie passed her the book of songs and the mic.

"Hey guys. I am Hazel. I actually have a song in mind for my hubby Jimmy. This one is for you baby."

A.n.g.e.l  
A.n.g.e.l

Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
I'm there to guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
I'll act as if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
With every promise given  
Making vows to please her man

_[Chorus:]_  
If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)  
Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)  
I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)  
You'll never hurt again (no more)  
I'll be your  
A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L  
I'm gonna be your A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L  
I'll be your angel

Just like the moon  
I'll step aside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what ya got  
It is with all the props  
You're everything I'm not  
I'll act as if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
With every promise given  
Making vows to please her man

_[Chorus]_

Tell me why there's so many good men  
Men in the world misunderstood  
He's a dog, he's no good  
I wish somebody would  
Disrespect my man  
You're gonna have to come see me  
I go hard for my baby  
He's all that I need

So if you got a good one  
Put your hands up,  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, put your hands up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, stand up  
Come on girl, and stand up

Hazel finished singing. She looked at Jimmy whose face was red from blushing and smiling at her. Everyone applauded at Hazel.

Maria got off the couch and headed to the stage. Paige was confused. Was Maria going to sing a song? She was feeling nervous inside. She didn't know what her girlfriend was going to sing. They hadn't even spoken to each other for almost a week besides work. She looked at Maria who was looking through the thick binder of songs. She picked one and told the D.J. She grabbed the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend Paige." She placed the microphone by her mouth and began to sing

I gave you all the love I got  
I gave you more  
than I could give  
I gave you love  
I gave you all that  
I have inside  
And you took my love  
You took my love  
Didn't I tell you  
What I believe  
Did somebody say that  
A love like that won't last  
Didn't I give you  
All that I've got to give baby

I gave you all the love I got  
I gave you more  
than I could give  
I gave you love  
I gave you all that  
I have inside  
And you took my love  
You took my love

I keep crying (Paige did notice that the last few days she could hear her girlfriend sobbing, but never knew why and was afraid to ask. Now she knew why)  
I keep trying for you  
There's nothing like  
you and I baby

This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love  
This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love

When you came my way  
You brightened every day  
With your sweet smile (Paige remembered the first day they met back in Italy)

Didn't I tell you  
What I believe  
Did somebody say that  
A love like that won't last  
Didn't I give you  
All that I've got to give baby

This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love  
This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love

I keep crying  
I keep trying for you  
There's nothing like  
you and I baby

This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love  
This is no ordinary love  
No ordinary Love

Keep trying for you  
Keep crying for you  
Keep flying for you  
Keep flying I'm falling

I'm falling

Keep trying for you  
Keep crying for you  
Keep flying for you  
Keep flying for you I'm falling  
I'm falling

For the entire song, Maria didn't take her eyes off Paige. Paige had tears in her eyes. She never knew Maria felt this way for her. Alex glanced at Paige's reaction. Maria approached Paige only to be kissed passionately by Paige. Alex was hurt. Lucy held Alex's hand rubbing her thumb in circles at the back of her hand to calm her down.

"It's okay hun. Alright my turn" Alex was surprised to see Lucy go up on the stage.

"Hey guys. All these love songs is kinda making me sick. Well I have no love song to sing to anyone, but I do have a song dedicated to my girl Alex. She whispered the song to the D.J. and headed towards the mic and picked it off the stand.

"Hit it D.J"

She started singing to Alex.

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked ït

Alex started laughing. She remembered the night they almost kissed at Lucy's home. Lucy had a bit more that night and recently broken up with her boyfriend and they started kissing.

The boys were cheering her on. One man even screamed out of the crowd

"Who was the girl?"

"Alex" Lucy said on the mic.

Paige looked at Lucy and then Alex who was hysterically laughing at Lucy's choice of song. She couldn't believe that Alex and Lucy kissed at one point. Alex never mentioned anything about Lucy to her. Paige was pissed and hurt. Maria sat on the couch drinking with a smile across her face. Paige's ex wasn't innocent at all. This karaoke wasn't a bad idea at all.

Paige headed for the stage. She glanced through the thick binder of songs. After a few minutes she found a song.

"This song is for someone who is in this room. They know who they are" Paige glanced around the room, but staring at Alex for a minute longer than anyone else. Alex knew that Paige was going to sing a song to her now. Lucy seemed interested to see what Paige was going to sing to Alex. Alex grabbed a drink and sat on the couch waiting for Paige to begin. The D.J. played the music and Paige began

How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo  
I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me (Paige referred about Lucy and Alex past)  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me (High school days)  
And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me (Alex had ignored her throughout the whole week)  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely

In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless? (Paige just stared at Alex intently)

How could be so Dr. Evil, you bringin' out a side of me that I dont know..  
I decided we weren't gon' speak so  
Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone  
Why does she be so mad at me fo'  
Homie I dont know, she's hot and cold (referring back to the office on Monday)  
I won't stop, I won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go  
You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me

In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?

Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night...

In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?

Paige finished her song very pissed off. Alex stood there comprehending what Paige had the guts to sing to her. She was beyond pissed. Lucy took Alex's arm and pulled her back to the couch. She didn't want Alex to make a scene.

"Okay it just got a little tensed here. Well how about we dance a little bit before resuming back to the karaoke." Paige got off the stage. She went towards Maria. "I've made my decision. I choose you. Now let me tell her." Maria smiled.

Paige walked towards Alex who was fuming at the song that was dedicated to her. Alex got off the couch and stood in front of Paige.

"You have the nerve to call me heartless" Alex spat.

"You are. You're heartless, hot one second cold the other, have a past obviously that I don't know about and the list goes on"

"Uh huh" Alex waited for Paige to continue.

"Whatever Alex. I just came here to tell you that I have made my decision. I choose Maria" Paige watched Alex for a reaction for a minute. Alex stood there quietly. Paige could tell Alex was hurt and pissed, but didn't know which one she felt more.

"Bye" Paige walked off. Nobody knew how much Paige was hurt, but she chose to smile. Paige sat next to Maria and they started to make out. Alex watched them for a while before she spun around to the bar and asked for a drink. She took a shot of vodka and then a small glass of beer and headed to stage. The D.J. stopped the disc. Everyone looked at the D.J.

"Sorry guys. I guess we have someone who wants to sing" Alex whispered the song to D.J. and headed to the mic. She took deep gulps of her drink until it was finished.

"This song is for someone whose here. Play it D.J."

Paige turned towards the stage to see Alex staring at her. She got off the couch and stood in the middle of the dance floor to hear what Alex had to sing. She was a little nervous. She knew Alex was pissed off. Lucy sat by the couch sipping on her champagne glass and waited for Alex to begin. Alex took the mic in her right hand while her empty glass was in her left hand and looked at Paige and began to sing.

Haaaauh haaaauh haaaauh  
Haaaaaa huuu  
Haaaauh haaaauh haaaauh  
Haaaaaaaaa'

Did I wake you, we're you sleepin',were you still in my bed?  
Or isn't, I may, keepin' you up instead?  
Oh baby, are you feelin' guilty for what you did  
If you think you're hurtin', you ain't seen nothin' yet

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything, that you were looking for? (Alex looked at Maria and then back at Paige)  
Feel like a man  
I hope you know that, you can't go back  
Cause all we had, is broken like Shattered Glass

You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gonna want me back  
When your world falls apart, like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass

Are you having trouble focusin' throught the day?  
Do you find yourself, still callin' my name?  
Do you wish you could be on time and take it back?  
I bet you realize, she ain't half the woman I am

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything, that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man  
I hope you know that, you can't go back  
Cause all we had, is broken like Shattered Glass

You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gonna want me back  
When your world falls apart  
Like Shattered Glass

Glass, glass, glass, glass  
Like like .. glass (ee ee ee)  
Glass, glass, glass

Haaaauh haaaauh haaaauh  
Haaaaaa huuu  
Haaaauh haaaauh haaaauh  
Haaaaaaaaa'Haaaauh haaaauh haaaauh  
Haaaaaa huuu  
Haaaauh haaaauh haaaauh  
Haaaaaaaaa'

Did I wake you, we're you sleepin',were you still in my bed?  
Or isn't, I may, keepin' you up instead?  
Oh baby, are you feelin' guilty for what you did  
If you think you're hurtin', you ain't seen nothin' yet

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything, that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man  
I hope you know that, you can't go back  
Cause all we had, is broken like Shattered Glass

You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gonna want me back  
When your world falls apart, like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass

Are you having trouble focusin' throught the day?  
Do you find yourself, still callin' my name?  
Do you wish you could be on time and take it back?  
I bet you realize, she ain't half the woman I am

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything, that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man  
I hope you know that, you can't go back  
Cause all we had, is broken like Shattered Glass

You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gonna want me back  
When your world falls apart  
Like Shattered Glass

Glass, glass, glass, glass  
Like like .. glass (ee ee ee)  
Glass, glass, glass

Haaaauh haaaauh haaaauh  
Haaaaaa huuu  
Haaaauh haaaauh haaaauh  
Haaaaaaaaa'

At the end of the song Alex threw her glass at the wall right behind Paige. Paige ducked afraid of the glass hitting her. She saw the glass shatter behind her and heard the loud noise from the glass shattering. Everyone looked at Alex and then at Paige who was terrified with the glass being thrown. Alex jumped off the stage staring at Paige. Paige got the point. Maria walked towards Paige

"You okay? I can't believe she almost hit you with that glass"

"It's okay. She's just pissed with my decision." Paige headed to the couch and back to her drink. Ellie packed up the karaoke. It was getting too tensed up in the party. The D.J. was playing different tracks.

Alex walked back to the couch.

"Feel better?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah" Alex sat down. Lucy got up and went to the D.J.

"The next song is for Alex from Lucy" He played Womanizer by Britney Spears and asked Alex for a dance. Alex smiled and took her hand and headed for the dance floor. They both grinded with each other and laughing at the song.

"I can't believe you Lucy"

"A perfect song for you" Lucy laughed. Paige watched them. She was still trying to find why they were laughing at Lucy's song of choice. Paige had figured there was definitely something about Alex's past that she didn't know.

A few hours later of dancing Ellie walked on the stage.

"Two words. Guitar Hero" Ellie hooked up the guitar hero and had it playing on the big screen.

"Any challengers? Let's make this interesting. The loser has to do something" Maria got off the couch.

"I challenge Alex. If I win I kiss Lucy on her lips" Alex looked stunned at Maria's dare. Paige looked confused.

"And If I win. I kiss Paige." Alex looked at Maria.

"Deal"

"Deal"

Ellie set the game on easy. Maria and Alex battled it out. A few minutes later the results were in: 13350 – 13355. Alex won. She walked towards Paige who looked afraid.

"Heartless right?!" Alex whispered before kissing Paige. Paige could feel the passion in the kiss from Alex and was trying really hard to not kiss her back. Alex broke the kiss while Paige had her eyes close. She opened them to see Maria staring at her.

"I'm next. I challenge Lucy" Paige walked pass Maria towards the two guitars.

"What's the dare babe" Lucy asked grabbing her guitar.

"If I win you have to kiss me on the lips"

"And if I win Paige, I kiss Maria"

"Fine"

"Let's do this"

What Paige didn't know was that Lucy was a expert at Guitar Hero. Easy level was a piece of cake. Lucy started dancing with the song hitting each key while Paige struggled. Her fingers kept hitting the wrong colours. The results were in: 1284 – 1600. Lucy won having a perfect score. Lucy grabbed Maria and kissed her.

Paige was a little jealous. Alex smiled at her and turned around heading to the club. Other people started challenging others and Paige walked to Maria.

"You okay?" Paige asked a little concerned. Maria walked pass her to the bar.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked her confused.

"You kissed Alex"

"You lost. You agreed to her stakes. It's not my fault that you lost. You don't see me flipping out when you kissed Lucy."

"Whatever Paige. You fucking liked kissing her. I'm going home. You stay here" Maria walked out of the party room.

Paige asked for a drink. This night couldn't get any worse, she thought to herself.

A few minutes later.

The music came to an abrupt stop. Everyone looked at the D.J. confused. The D.J. looked terrified glancing at the person who just entered the party with a gun….

TBC

Next Chapter: Someone is back with a vengeance.

A/N: The songs that were used in this chapter were the following: "ANGEL" by Natasha Bedingfield, "No Ordinary Love" by Sade, "Heartless" by Kanye West, "I kissed a girl" by Kate Perry and "Shattered glass" by Britney Spears.

I would love to read what you guys think of the story so far by you guys reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Spinner walked into the club shooting the different light bulbs until the whole place was dark except for the stage. He climbed the stage and grabbed the mic. Almost everyone was down on their knees terrified as he pointed the gun towards the people swinging it left to right.

"So explain this to me people. Paige and I get into a fight and everyone forgets about me ey? Nobody cares about Spinner anymore; everyone falls for the crying woman right? You all are having a party without me and you guys were friends with me too back in high school."

Spinner shot another bullet at the back wall furious. He continued swinging the gun until he finally spotted his target.

"There you are beautiful. You look hot tonight Paige! Who the fuck did you dress up for? Let me guess hmmmm… Oh I know. It must have been for that fucking druggy Alex" He quickly spun the gun towards Alex. Lucy stood up and stood next to Alex. She could see Spinner's fingers on the trigger.

"STOP SPINNER!! WHATEVER IT IS WE CAN SORT IT OUT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOOT ANYONE!" Paige pleaded.

"I tried speaking to you. I left so many voicemails for you. I even came to your fucking girlfriend's house and you got this fucking cunt to push me off the damn property. Oh Paigey you brought this upon yourself. This was the only fucking way to get your attention"

"SPINNER PLEASE DON'T! I'm here we can go outside and talk. Nobody did anything to you. Let them enjoy the party. This is between us, let's just go outside."

The trigger was pulled and the brunette fell down. Paige looked at the direction of the bullet while some guys tackled Spinner on to the floor grabbing the gun and calling the police.

"Somebody call 911. She's hurt really bad!" Alex screamed as she saw Lucy on the floor bleeding from the bullet that struck her right ribs as she was pulling Alex out of the way.

The cops were at the scene in matter of minutes arresting Spinner. The paramedics came to the scene and took Lucy on the stretcher. The cops took statements from different people at the party. Alex and Paige followed the paramedics into the ambulance which soon sped away to the nearest hospital.

[Hospital]

Alex sat in the waiting room nervously as the doctors were busy trying to remove the bullet from the ribs without creating anymore damage. A few hours had passed and still no word on Lucy's condition. Paige came and sat in the waiting room next to Alex passing her a cup of coffee.

"I'm not thirsty" Alex spat. She was still angry from the scene that took place a few hours ago at the party.

"Staying hungry and thirsty isn't going to make the situation any better. It will at least keep you up until we hear something from the doctors"

"Why the hell are you here Paige? Go back home to your girlfriend. I got this"

"I'm not going to leave you like this Alex. I'm here for you aren't I?"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean Paige? That you're here for me? This whole week you avoided me. You never gave a crap about me and just a few hours ago you gave me your decision that you choose Maria. So explain to me Paige, exactly what is your purpose in my life? Because trust me I am not looking to increase my friend's list."

"Look I know you're mad, but this isn't the right time to talk about this. Lucy is hurt. Spinner's in jail. I feel like this is all my fault. At least let me be there for you!"

"You better pray she's better Paige and trust me once I am out of here I'm pressing charges against your ex"

"I didn't stop you hun. I'm here for the same reason. That Lucy gets better."

Alex finally grabbed the coffee out of Paige's hand and took a sip. They both sat in silence staring at their cups. The doctor walked into the waiting room, both got up waiting for the doctor to speak.

"We are still trying to get the bullet out. It actually punctured her right kidney and we're trying to get it out without creating any further damage to the kidney or increasing the internal bleeding. It's already 3am and its still going to be a few hours at least before we have any updated news on her. I would suggest that you guys go home and when we have some news, one of the nurses will call you."

The doctor left and Alex sat back down.

"Let's go hun! Waiting here isn't going to make it any better. You heard what he said. As soon as there is an update we will be back here. I would say lets go back to my place, but Maria is there. So your place?"

"My mom's home. I'm not in the mood to deal with her right now. Let's just book a room in the closest motel to this damn hospital." Alex grabbed her stuff and called for a cab. The cab driver took both girls back to the club where their cars were parked.

Paige followed Alex as they stopped by a motel and booked a room. Paige insisted staying in another room, but Alex ignored her. There was no need to spend more than needed especially in this recession time.

Alex opened the door to a queen size bed, a Jacuzzi, dresser, tv and a stereo with a small bathroom in the back.

"Did they give us a honeymoon suite?" Paige asked glancing around the room.

"Either that or they love to create the mood for anyone" Alex stepped in throwing her stuff next to the side table, taking off her jacket. Paige walked in observing the room.

They both sat on either side of the bed staring at opposite directions. A few minutes of silence was broken by the loud thunder crack outside followed by pounding rain. Paige heard some light sobbing. She turned around as she saw Alex's face in her hands crying. She stood up and sat next to Alex rubbing her forearm up and down.

"Shhh!! It's going to be okay hun. Trust me!" Paige pulled her into a hug. For a few minutes Alex stayed in Paige's arm crying.

Alex POV

I was crying in her arms. For once I felt the security, sincerity in Paige's actions. Something I never felt even back when I was dating her in high school. Something about her being here with me right now meant more. I let go slowly out of her embrace missing the warmth of her hug and stared in her eyes. She was looking deeply into mine, wondering if I was okay. It wasn't long I grabbed her soft lips with my own and started to kiss her.

SEXUAL GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

I pushed her slowly back onto the bed not letting go of her lips. I could feel her hands in my hair pulling me in closer as the kiss deepened. She was kissing hard, I knew she wanted me. We both stopped kissing as oxygen became an issue, we both were panting so hard. We both continued to look into each other's eyes. I could tell she was scared that maybe she did something wrong.

Glancing down her neck I began kissing her. Slow wet kisses I left on her neck as I moved down to her collarbone. I felt her pulse. It was beating fast and I found myself sucking her, biting her, marking her as mine. Her hands continued to be tangled in my hair pulling me closer into her. I slowly unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped the bra letting her breasts escape. The coolness of the air conditioning made her pink nipples erect in seconds. I took her right breast into my mouth and began to suck. With my left hand I played with her other breast, flicking her nipple as I felt it hard between my fingers. I heard a moan escape her mouth, continuing to suck, letting my warm mouth engulf the whole breast as my tongue flicked around her nipple. I switched onto her left breast with my mouth as my other hand played with her right breast, as her nipple soon became erect between my fingers.

I could feel my core getting warmer and her pelvis beginning to thrust against mine. I knew she wanted me. I continued kissing down her valley to her navel, stopping and playing with her bellybutton with my tongue. I unbuttoned her jean pulling down the zipper slowly taking them off; giving Paige enough time to stop me if she wanted too, but she didn't. She was wearing a black thong and I could tell her panties were soaked. I went off the bed to the side on my knees and pulled her closer. Having her legs supported on my shoulders I began to kiss her inner thighs. I could hear another moan, a louder one this time escape her lips. Slowly kissing her, with a little tease let my nose touch her pubic bone before continuing to kiss down her other inner thigh.

"Alex please! I need you now" That's all it took me to take her panties off and dig my tongue into clit. Flicking her clit with my tongue, sucking her I pushed two of my fingers inside of her thrusting her hard.

"Ohhhhh!! MMMM!!! Harder baby!!" I pushed another finger inside and began to thrust her harder and harder. I could feel her inner walls closing into my fingers. I knew she was reaching her climax and was about to come. I continued to work on her clit and kept thrusting her.

A few minutes later, she came and I tasted her. It was a bittersweet taste. I pulled her legs off my shoulders and came on top of her kissing her lips giving her a taste of her own juice. I stared into her eyes.

END OF SEXUAL CONTENT

"Alex, I Lo---" The phone rang.

Alex jumped off Paige and headed towards the phone. It was the hospital. They had an update and wanted them to come as soon as possible.

TBC


	11. Showdown

"We have taken the bullet out. She's doing better, but still needs a lot of rest. We want to keep her in the hospital for at least 72 hours to make sure everything is fine" The doctor walked away.

"I should go home" Paige said. Alex nodded and then left in the direction to where Lucy was staying.

"Hey hun!! How are you feeling?" Alex looked at Lucy while holding her hand.

"So is this how they party in T.O.? I guess I prefer boring old Ottawa. I've been shot Alex, how am I supposed to feel? But I realized one thing being here and it's something I have been holding onto for a very long time and then with the whole shooting I realized that we don't always have time and I really think I need to bare this off my chest now. The truth is Alex, I'm inlove with you! I've felt this for a very long time, even back in law school with that almost kiss. I guess I was just scared because we were best friends, and I didn't want to ruin it if something bad happened. When I came here and saw you, those feelings just came back from the first time we embraced. I didn't want to say anything because you were talking about Paige and all that history you guys had, but when Paige had made that decision I thought this is the right time to tell you."

Paige P.O.V.

The sun was already rising as I parked my car in the garage of my condo and headed up the elevator. I could still smell Alex's scent on me, but I'm just hoping that Maria is still asleep so I can quickly shower and throw these clothes in the washer.

Opening the door slowly trying to be quiet as possible there was a note on the kitchen counter.

_Its about 5am and you still haven't come home. A part of me thinks you're with Alex, but then the other part of me thinks you're probably at Marco's place. That kiss I saw between you and Alex, there was something there Paige. I don't know why you're in denial or what the deal is between you two, but I can't just wait here and see whose arms your going to come too at the end of the day. I know you made your decision, but I feel like you made it out of anger and that you really need time to think so that's why I have decided to stay in a hotel until you make up your mind. See you at work!_

_Love,_

_Maria_

I sighed as I read the note before heading into my bedroom. I threw off my heels followed by my articles of clothing and jumped into bed naked. I felt guilty because I cheated on Maria, a perfect girlfriend who loves me so much with a girl who isn't even sure what she feels.

Whatever happened between me and Alex couldn't just simply be buried like the kiss we shared at her home, or what happened in the office. We slept with each other, we fucking had sex and it was wrong, but it was so right too. I closed my eyes; I really need to talk to Alex tomorrow

A Week Later

Paige was getting ready to leave for her first runway show in Europe less than 48 hours. The whole week Maria and Paige didn't talk much besides work and neither did either even try to approach the other about their personal matter. On the other hand, Paige didn't even hear a word from Alex since that night at the motel which was bugging her more.

Paige finished work early and decided to head home and finally call the number she refused to call for the last seven days hoping she would call first. The phone rang and after a few bells the phone was answered by the familiar brunette.

"Hey Alex"

"Hi Paige"

"I'm not even going to be formal with you! We seriously need to talk"

"Sure, there's this bar near my place I'll text you the address meet me there at 9"

9pm at the Bar

Paige walked in to find Alex already at the counter drinking a screwdriver. Paige asked for one too before sitting on the stool next to Alex.

"How are you Alex?"

"Good. Really busy with trials. Lucy just left yesterday back to Ottawa, but I'll be going there tomorrow for a week"

"That's interesting! You guys seem really close! Best friends ey?"

"Yup best friends but now were girlfriends too" Paige almost choked on her drink as she heard Alex

"Sorry I think I heard you wrong. Did you say girlfriends?"

"Yeah that's what I said"  
"Girlfriends meaning exactly what?"

"Meaning Paige that since the last five days me and Lucy have been dating. We are in a relationship"

"Could I get a tequila shot and keep them coming" Paige looked at Alex in disbelief. After a few shots Paige turned around to Alex who was surprised at Paige for taking four shots within a minute.

"Okay explain this to me Alex! You do remember that night in the motel? We slept with each other and you're telling me that two days later you got your tongue down another girl's throat? What the fuck is wrong with you? No no, I get it!" Paige took another shot. "You're a womanizer. That song that Lucy played at the club where both of you were having a fit of laughter. You're a fucking womanizer aren't you? Was this your plan all along? Fuck me and then go to the next woman? Was I just a conquest for you?"

Alex watched the tipsy Paige and told the bartender to stop with the shots. She placed her hands on Paige's thighs and swung her around so that they were looking at each other face to face.

"That night was wrong in so many ways. I had a bit more alcohol in my system, and with the shooting, and just everything I made a mistake. You also made a mistake Paige. You have a girlfriend remember? The girl you chose over me. I didn't use you hun, and no you weren't my conquest. You were the very first girl I ever fell inlove with, but it's so different now. You're my client and I'm lawyer in that manner its wrong, you have a girlfriend in that manner its also wrong, and if you just look at our history, or since we met back in my office things just haven't been so good between us. We always have something to bump heads with and I'm really sorry for that night in the motel. I shouldn't have done what I did, but for the sake of both of us especially for you Paige, we should just bury this. You have a girlfriend and I have a job."  
"I'm so tired Alex. The kiss back in your gym we buried that! Then the kiss in your office we buried that too. Then the kiss at the club, we also buried that. And now we have sex and you're telling me to bury that, as well? Maybe Alex you're trying to bury your feelings for me, but they keep finding a way to crawl back out huh? How long are you going to pay these childish games with me? You say one thing and you fucking do another thing. When are you going to realize that not only are you playing with your own heart, but you're playing with mine?"

"What do you mean?"

"Right before the phone rang back at the motel, I was going to tell you that I love you Alex and I still fucking do! While it may have just been sex to you, it was more of making love for me! Every night, images from that night come, and I can't stop smiling Alex. Yeah I feel guilty because I shouldn't have done that to Maria, but I don't regret it because for so long I wanted to and now you're telling me that you have a girlfriend. Are you happy Alex? Because if you are Alex I'll just leave you alone! Just tell me are you happy now?"

"Yeah I am"

Paige took out the cash, paid for the drinks and left.

"Why did you lie to her Alex?" Lucy asked grabbing a drink from the bar and sitting next to her.

"There's too much to lose Lucy! She doesn't know it yet, but she will be happier with Maria than me!"

"I still can't believe you shot me down Alex for a woman who wants to be with you and still you don't want to be with her or me"

"Lucy you know that I didn't shoot you down. You know it wouldn't have worked with you being in Ottawa and me being here, and the way our schedules are and plus our friendship is too damn good for it to be jeopardized like that!"

"So what was that night between you two?"

"It was one of the best nights ever! She's telling me she waited for that night for so long, heck I waited much longer. There's not even a second that goes by without thinking about that night, but I can't just tell her that Lucy! The more she thinks I'm not into her and that I'm in a relationship the more time she will give to her own relationship and make it work and be happy"

"And when this divorce is done then what? When she's no longer your client, then what? Because you know she's only your client for a few more weeks and then you don't have that excuse anymore and what if it doesn't work between her and Maria? What if she finds out the truth that me and you are not dating then what? I'm you best friend Alex and I'm just telling you, times ticking and everything will come out sooner or later, and there will be a showdown, then what Alex Nunez?"

TBC


	12. Grand Opening

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on this story, been quite busy!! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!!!

Three months later

_Dear Friends,_

_The time has finally come of the Grand Opening of my fashion store in Vaughan. The ribbon will be cut on September 22, 2009 at 8:30am. Please come and bring a friend or two. Everything is ½ off!!! Plus there is an after party at my place at 8pm so be prompt. Drinks are on me!!!_

_Love,_

_Paige_

Alex closed the invitation and placed it on her side cabinet. Since the day at the bar, she hadn't spoken to Paige and vice versa. Lucy had gone back to Ottawa a week after the bar incident, but kept her emails often with the same message to be honest with Paige. She ignored Lucy and eventually Lucy stopped.

A month after the bar scene, Paige's divorce was finalized and mailed the divorce certificate to Paige's address. Alex had expected Paige to respond in some way in receipt of the certificate, but to her surprise there was nothing until the law clerk came to Alex and told her that Paige had called and confirmed that she received the certificate.

This was the first time she got something from Paige after three months, but not directly. Ellie had brought the envelope to Alex and told her to give it a read when she got some time.

Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to go to the opening. She knew that Maria would be there, but worse Paige was going to be there with her. However, Alex was still confused why Paige would send the invitation to Alex after three months of no communication.

Alex picked up the phone and rang Lucy trying to get some best friend advice on the matter. After a very long conversation with back and forth arguments they both finally came to an agreement. Alex was going to attend the grand opening, but with Lucy. Lucy told Alex she would come later that night.

Alex POV

I felt relief after talking to Lucy. She finally gave in to coming and being my date for the opening and the after party. She kept saying it was a bad idea, but there was no way I was going to go there by myself. I picked up the phone and rang Ellie.

"Hey Ellie, how come you didn't tell me who gave you that invite?"

"Umm, because you would have not taken it if I told you Paige sent it!"

"Exactly, so why would you give it to me?"

"Because Alex it's been three months since you guys last talked. Fine you both have decided that you guys can't be together, but why can't you guys be friends? We all are friends of both of you and it's not easy to have to decide who to invite and who not too! It's ridiculous!! Anyways are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am coming and so is Lucy!"

"Cool! See you tomorrow then! Bye!"

I threw my phone on the bed. A part of me wanted to call Paige and ask if she was truly sure she wanted me to come, but it wasn't like Ellie to give an invitation without Paige's permission. So Paige must want me there or something.

Paige was looking at the store. Everything was ready for the opening tomorrow. Maria placed a hug from behind placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You ready hun?" Maria asked still keeping her arms wrapped around Paige

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this day babe! Finally have my own designs, clothes, and store. Selling my product to the public! I'm so nervous though!"

"Why? We have been advertising this place and its opening for the last two weeks! Baby, people have been waiting for this place to open for so long! Everything will be okay! "Paige turned around and placed a soft kiss on Maria's lips.

After the bar incident, Paige had called Maria and asked her to come to the condo. She told Maria everything from what happened at the motel to the bar incident. She was convinced that Maria would leave her, but to her surprise Maria didn't. Paige kept apologizing and sobbing for everything, but she was confused, hurt and just tired of the games. Maria took Paige and let Paige lay her head on her lap as she massaged the scalp to calm her down.

Maria placed a kiss on her cheek and told her it was okay. She knew this had to happen for Paige to make a proper decision. Paige told Maria that she would no longer keep in touch with Alex and that she wanted this relationship to work and that there was nothing between her and Alex. Maria smiled and the conversation never came up again.

Three months later, Ellie had approached Paige to invite Alex as well to an event that she had invited everyone else. After hours of arguing, Ellie was stubborn and bent upon that Alex should be invited. Paige gave an invite to Ellie for Alex.

Paige told Maria the situation that happened with Ellie and the invite and Maria was fine with it. Maria had explained to Paige that this was going to happen sooner or later that Alex and her were going to meet because of so many mutual friends. She couldn't keep avoiding Alex and that if Paige knew what she wanted; Alex's presence wouldn't change that.

Later that night, Lucy arrived at Alex's home. She placed her small suitcase on the side as Alex looked at the suitcase and then at Lucy, confused.

"I'm staying for a while!"

"Umm ok! Most welcome hun, but why?"

"I have an agenda of my own in T.O.! And until my mission doesn't get completed I am not leaving!"

"Ok! Does your mission by any chance have to do anything with me?"

"You'll find out!" Lucy grabbed her suitcase and headed straight up the stairs leaving Alex even more confused than she was. Lucy had a smirk as she went up the stairs. Lucy placed the suitcase on the bed taking her night clothes out. She grabbed a towel and headed into the shower.

Alex came up the stairs and opened the door to find Lucy wasn't there. She could hear the water running in the attached bathroom. She opened the door to find the mirrors misting up and Lucy's beautiful bronze body under the shower cap.

"Like what you see Alex?" Lucy asked still having her eyes closed as the water sprayed on her face.

"More like love it!" Alex got closer and draw opens the curtains a little. Enough to grab Lucy behind her neck and pull her in for a kiss. Lucy opened her eyes stunned.

"You okay there Alex?" Lucy pulled back letting the water spray on her body as she looked at Alex.

"Don't know what came across me, but damn your lips are soft Lucy!"

The taps of the shower came off as Alex had fully opened the curtains and stepped into the tub pushing Lucy against the wet tiles. She grabbed Lucy's lips again and this time a moan escaped from Lucy. Lucy pulled Alex closer to her body as Alex started to kiss and bite on her neck.

"Bed?" Lucy managed to escape. Alex came out of the tub pulling Lucy behind her leading her into the bedroom. She swung Lucy around and softly pushed her on the bed before going on top of her and kissing her again.

The Next Day

Paige couldn't sleep all night due to the nervousness of the store opening and someone coming to the event. Ellie had told her that Alex and Lucy would be coming. She headed into the shower and got ready for the event. Her boss told her she would be at the store in an hour. Maria had already left to get some last minute things for the opening.

Paige got dressed, straightened her hair, placed some perfume and made herself a cup of coffee. It was 7:30am and the opening was only an hour away. She finished her cup of coffee and then grabbed her keys, purse and headed out the door.

After a 20 minute drive she came to the store. Blue, Red, Purple balloons were all over the place and a red ribbon with a big bow was around the front of the store. There were already about 70 people waiting in line for the store to open. Paige found Maria inside the store having some sort of group meeting with the employees. She came into the store from the back, placed a long kiss on Maria's lips before placing her purse behind the counter.

Paige saw her friends pulling up in their cars parking and standing close to the ribbon. She came outside and saw Marco, Ellie, and Hazel outside.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming!"

"No problem babe! You know we wouldn't miss this." Paige eyes went to a Mercedes coming inside the parking lot with loud music. Her heart started to beat fast as she knew who just entered. She saw Alex step out of her car wearing black dress pants, black dress shirt, white belt, black D&G glasses and black heels. Alex walked around the car to the passenger side where Lucy was coming out wearing a white dress. They both walked with their hands intertwined as they headed towards them.

Maria came outside and wrapped her arm around Paige's waist. Paige placed a kiss on Maria's cheek.

"Hey guys! Long time!" Alex said as she looked at everyone and then her eyes stopped at Paige. "Been a while! By the way congratulations on the store! It looks beautiful from the outside!"

"Hey Alex! Thank you! Nice seeing you again Lucy!" Paige left with Maria towards the ribbon as the group followed behind.

The clock struck 8:30 and both Maria and Paige cut the ribbon as loud cheers and claps could be heard from the crowd. The doors opened and the crowd slowly started going inside.

8pm

Paige was getting her condo ready for the party. The grand opening was a success. Paige and Maria finished getting the place ready and heard the security buzz that friends had started to arrive. Paige opened the door to find Ellie and Marco.

"Paige! The opening was amazing and your clothes are to die for!" Marco said as he placed a hug around Paige and then Maria.

"Thanks hun! The first day went really good! I'm so ready to just party now!" Paige grabbed some Smirnoff ice breezers and passed them to everyone.

At 9pm, a lot of people had shown up. However, Paige was still waiting for Alex and Lucy to show up. She had found out from Ellie that Alex and Lucy did plan to attend the event. She heard the buzz go off and saw Alex and Lucy coming inside. The whole time the store was open, Alex and Paige didn't say a word. Alex had bought a few things for herself and Lucy. Paige walked up towards Alex and Lucy and passed them both breezers.

"Hey! Thanks for coming!"

"The store is great! I love your clothes" Lucy smiled and then excused herself to meet the others. Paige and Alex just looked at each other as they realized they were just standing and saying nothing until Alex finally broke the silence.

"So how have you been for the last three months?"

"Good! The fashion show in Europe was a success and just been really busy with the preparation for the store."

"So busy you couldn't even call me? Busy that you couldn't even say thanks for the certificate? Anyways that's nice. Got to go!" Before Alex could leave, Paige grabbed her by the arm and brought her into her bedroom and locked the door.

"What is that suppose to mean? It isn't like you called either Alex! I called the firm and said thanks! After everything at the bar I didn't see the purpose of staying in touch. I told Maria everything and I have been happy since then! You're with Lucy and I am happy for you."

"Yeah umm about that, I need to tell you something!"

"I have to tell you something too!"

"Okay you first!"

"I'm going to ask Maria to marry me" Alex stood in shock. "Oh yeah, what did you want to tell me? Alex? Hello?"

"N-n-othing!! I have to g-go!"

TBC

Please Review!


	13. Shopping

Alex grabbed Lucy from the party and left instantly. Lucy sat in the car watching Alex driving fast and in the direction of a bar she knew they had come to before. She didn't push Alex to ask what happened, but waited for Alex to calm down and tell her. She parked the car and left towards the bar with Lucy following her.

She grabbed two seats at the bar and ordered two rum/cokes.

"Paige is going to ask Maria to marry her" Alex stated after gulping down the drink and asking for another one.

"That's good! Im glad!" Lucy just sipped on the drink slowly. Alex turned her head and glared at Lucy, while Lucy was kind of confused at why Alex was mad at her.

"Okay I'm lost here! You didn't want to be with her, and so she is happy with Maria. Isn't that what you wanted?" Lucy sipped again.

"I wanted her to be happy, but I didn't want her to tie the knot and permanently become someone elses. Being someone's girlfriend I can cope with, but being someone's wife isn't something that I can just simply live with"

"Alex, its not like she was going to be single for the rest of her life. I told you to not let her go, three months ago, right over here didn't i? Alex its too late. You got to face the fact that she's getting married and be a good, supportive friend"

The Next Day

Alex woke up to a really bad hangover. After 3 glasses of rum/cokes and 7 shots of tequila, Lucy had grabbed her and took her home. She went downstairs for some bread, water and tyenol for the headache. She found Lucy already in the lounge watching some tv.

"You okay there Alex?"

"Yeah, just a bad headache" Alex grabbed a seat next to Lucy and placed her head on Lucy's lap. Lucy slowly massaged Alex's head.

"Any plans for today hun? It's a high of 25 today, I thought we do some shopping and maybe a movie or dessert later"

"Hmmmm, sounds like a nice plan. Just give me an hour to relax and then we will get ready and head to Eaton Centre" Lucy continued to massage Alex's scalp for the next two hours. It ended up Alex had fallen asleep in Lucy's lap and she didn't have the guts in her to wake her plus she looked really cute sleeping.

Shopping Centre

Alex and Lucy went to many stores and brought at least something from each store. Holding about 10 bags each they still weren't done shopping. Lucy asked Alex if she could stop at the bookstore, and Alex proceeded to follow her in. Who knew shopping could make you feel better?!

Lucy grabbed a few books and they both headed towards the food court for some late lunch. Alex looked at her cell that she accidently left on silent from last night and saw 10 missed calls from her workplace and 5 missed calls from Paige. Alex excused herself from Lucy and headed to find a quieter place in the mall.

She called her workplace which was quickly answered by her law clerk.

"I've been trying to reach you so many times Alex, where were you?"

"What's wrong?"

"Spinner' s out. Judge released him on good behaviour and guess where he's heading for some revenge?"

"Paige?"

"Exactly!"

"I got to go!"

Alex quickly dialed Paige's number only to hear her sobbing on the other hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Maria *sob* Spinner *sob* Spinner shot Maria, and Maria is in critical right now*sob* and Spinner is still on the loose"

"I'm on my way"

TBC

Please Review


	14. Choose

2 Days Later

Paige had finished the last minute arrangements for Maria's funeral. The viewing at the church was going to take place tomorrow at 10am followed by the burial. It turned out that the bullets that hit Maria, one had punctured her heart. The doctors tried their best, but she didn't make it. Paige had made several phone calls around the world to notify all of Maria's family members of the tragic death that took place two days. It was even harder telling them all that the person who killed Maria, was her ex-husband and he was still missing. It seemed as if that news was harder than the news of Maria being killed. Every phone call went from shock, sadness to anger when they found out the relation the murderer had with Paige.

Paige left the funeral home and drove home where Marco, Ellie, Hazel and Jimmy were waiting for her. They all had finished their work and told Paige they would be waiting for her at home when she got back. If it wasn't for her strong support of friends she may have broken down by now.

Next Day

At Church

Many people showed up at the Church in the usual black clothes. Paige's friends, co-workers, boss, Maria's family and other people from the community came by to give their respect.

"Paige, have you spoken to Alex or Lucy yet?" Ellie asked.

"Last conversation I had with Alex was when I was in the hospital and Maria was critical. She told me she was coming over, but never came. I guess she had a change of heart or something. I didn't call"

Ellie nodded and stepped out the church. She rang Alex's number only for it to go straight to voicemail. When she was about to leave a message, the operator instructed the voicemail was full. Ellie then called Alex's workplace. The law clerk had mentioned she hadn't seen Alex in the last few days and she had spoken to her last 2 days ago. Ellie then called Alex's home and Maria picked up the phone.

"Hey Maria! I was wondering if Alex was home?"

"No hun, Alex nor Lucy have been home in the last 2 days. They said they were going shopping. Maybe they went for a little vacation or something. Alex was really upset so maybe Lucy took her away for a few days to relax. Why hun?"

"Oh nothing. Its just her phone is off. She hasn't been to work and I needed to contact her. If she comes home can you tell her to call me please?"

"Sure"

Ellie hung up her cell, but had this strong feeling in her gut that something wasn't right. It wasn't Alex to just disappear or have her phone off, or not notify anyone about her whereabouts. Alex knew what was happening with Paige, and for her to not show up at the hospital just didn't seem like an Alex thing to do. Ellie went back into church to support Paige. She would wait after the burial to find out where Alex was.

Abandoned Warehouse

In the middle of nowhere was an abandoned warehouse that was probably left abandoned after a fire explosion had taken place over 15yrs ago and was beyond repairs. Inside, was a big room with this one light, broken windows, grey concrete floors, a cage and branches hitting the window with the light wind.

Lucy was bruised and left in the cage locked whilst Alex was tied to a chair beaten, bruised, bleeding by Spinner. Spinner had been watching Alex and Lucy leaving their home and followed them to the mall. When both the girls left, he followed them until they got to a road that didn't have any public or other cars and he decided to rear-end them pushing the car head first into a tree. He tied both the girls, duct tape their mouths and threw them in his truck. His truck was damaged from hitting the car, but not enough for the vehicle not to move. He drove another 50kms on the deserted road to a warehouse he had seemed to have found from before and brought the two girls inside.

Spinner had punched Lucy and threw her in the cage. He took both girls cell phone, smashed them on the floor and stepped on them to make sure they were not working at all. His target was Alex, it was just his luck to have Lucy to come too.

"So slut, 48 hours have gone and there is nobody looking for you. I guess nobody cares about the raven-hair slut. You see me and you are alike Alex! How? Paige, Jimmy, Hazel, Marco, Ellie I thought they were my friends, but when they find out that Paige left they all left me. They didn't care about me anymore. And now they don't care about you. And these are suppose to friends ey? As long as your treating Paige fine, they all love you. The second you do something that THEY don't find right, they abandon you! But you Alex, see my problem with you is.."

Spinner grabbed Alex's hair so that she could look at him

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" Alex tried to open her eyes, but was finding it difficult considering they were swollen from the few punches Spinner had hit across Alex's eyes.

"See my problem is that it was you who got Paige to file the divorce papers. It was you who threw me off your property when I was trying to save my marriage. It was you who got me thrown in jail. Its fucking you who is always in my way when it comes to Paige. But this is the funny part, I'm going to Paige's condo and I see her kissing a girl. I shoot her, I've probably killed her now that I think about it. The funny part is its not fucking you. Its some other chick that Paige is kissing. So that was a waste of my bullets and a body, so I find myself at your home watching you to leave. And well you know the rest"

"Wh-a-a-t the fuck do you want me from me Spinner?" Alex managed to spit out, also spitting out some blood.

"I want you to bring back Paige to me. I will let you leave, and your friend here too. If you don't tell the police about my whereabouts( because than I will just kill you both after I kill Paige in front of you) and just bring me Paige."

"How do I know you wont kill her" Alex whispered

"Because I fucking love her. Look how much I love her, I'm shooting people. I'm kidnapping people just to get my Paigey back!"

"You're a fucking psycho. Your friends left you because you're mentally gone. You were an ass to Paige when she was married to you, and you fucked it up with Paige and your friends. Had you been a half-decent guy today, she would probably be still married to you"

*Punch*

Spinner grabbed Alex by the chin and made her face him again. Only this time he was closer and Alex could feel his breath on her skin.

"Bring Paige to me or you and your friend can die a slow and miserable death. You choose!"

The burial was complete and everyone headed back home except for the few family members who went over to their cousin's home. Ellie kept on looking at her cell hoping Alex would ring or message. It just wasn't going right with Alex not being here.

"Ellie, you expecting a call or something? You've been looking at your cell every 5 minutes"

"Sorry Paige, I just don't know where Alex is. Her phone is off, her voicemail is full, her law clerk says she hasn't been at work for the last 2 days, Maria says she hasn't been home in 2 days. It just doesn't seem like Alex to just disappear with Lucy for 2 days without telling someone"

"It's okay hun. She probably needed a vacation or something. The last thing I told her before the hospital was that I was going to marry Maria. I could really tell that news didn't go so well with her. She probably thought everything would be okay with Maria and that I would be okay. Maybe things would be really awkward if she came"

"Paige, thanks for being all optimistic but this is Alex. This is not her to just go on vacation because things are awkward and I know how much that girl loves you, she would come running to the hospital if she knew you were distressed. Let's just go to the police station see if they have any updates on Spinner"

Police Station

Both Paige and Ellie waited in the waiting room for an officer to call them.

"Paige? I'm Detective Ryan Adams. Please follow me"

Both Paige and Ellie followed him into a boardroom. He instructed both girls to sit down as he closed the door.

"Okay, well we found an abandoned car that was struck into a tree from another car or truck from behind about 2 days ago. When we did the license plate search the car is registered under Alex Nunez. From my information she is a friend and your lawyer in the divorce matter. "

"She's been missing for the last 2 days sir and her friend, as well"

"Okay that's interesting because when we went to her house, her maid said she was gone on vacation with her friend. So my guys took it as maybe a hit and run or something"

"She's not on vacation" Ellie said a little irritated with the police conclusion on the incident.

"Well if that's the case then I'm guessing your ex Spinner probably has something to do with this accident and probably knows where these two girls are"

"Even I drawn that conclusion 10 minutes ago" Paige placed her hand on Ellie trying to calm her down.

"At the moment Ladies, my team hasn't found any evidence to help track down where the vehicle went if it was Spinner who hit them and drove off with them. We will try again to see if we find anything. Any updates we will let you know"

Paige and Ellie walked out of the police station.

"This is fucking messed up Paige! Spinner has kidnapped Alex and Lucy. We need to do something!"

"Hun, the police are on it. They will find them. "

"What if they are already dead? He's a fucking psycho"

"Ellie please don't do this right now! I just fucking lost my girlfriend and buried her less than an hour ago, I can't even think about losing Alex right now" Paige started crying. Ellie grabbed her and reassured her that everything will be okay.

Warehouse

"So what is it going to be Alex?"

TBC

Reviews please


	15. Sacrifice

"I'll find her! You son of a b-"

*punch*

"Sorry Alex what did you say?" Alex stayed there head down. "That's what I thought. Now here is the plan"

(Paige Condo)

Paiga came back to her condo and made herself a cup of coffee. Ellie, Marco and Hazel joined her trying to figure out why Spinner would do such a thing. Paige saw her cell ring. Unknown number.

"Hello?" Paige answered her cell.

"Paige. It's Alex. I'm at the Coffee Time by my house. Meet me there as soon as possible. Alone!" The phone clicked. Paige looked at her cell and saw her home screen.

"Umm guys excuse me for a bit. Maria's family needs to see me. I'll be back in a while. Make yourselves comfortable" The friends nodded and Paige grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door.

(Coffee Time)

(Paige POV)

I didn't know what to expect when I reached the parking lot. I was hoping this was all a nightmare to be perfectly honest but that was far from reality. The reality was that Alex was kidnapped by my ex for more than 48hours and I am a minute away from entering the coffee place and I can't imagine what she may look like.

I glanced around the place until I saw a booth near the back with a brunette facing away from me. I slowly walked up to the booth and took a seat opposite her.

"Alex?" Alex looked from the table into my eyes and I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. Was this the same beautiful Alex? Her eyes swollen, both formed black and blue bruises around her eyes, her lips had a few cuts, bruises across both her cheeks. I couldn't believe this was Alex.

"Let me take you to your home Alex"

"Motel Paige! I can't explain this to my family yet"

"Ok let's go" They both got up. I grabbed Alex as she was having a difficult time walking. I slowly placed her in the passenger side of my car and proceeded to a motel far from this area.

45 Minutes Later

We found a motel in Burlington on Alex's request. I checked in and got a room. I helped Alex out of the car and placed her on my bed. I went back to my car and opened the trunk where my dad always placed first aid stuff. I grabbed the stuff, closed the trunk and headed back to the motel room.

Alex just stared on the floor totally oblivious to me. I grabbed a bowl into the bathroom and filled it with warm water. I took one of the hand towels, placed it into the bowl and slowly cleaned the dried blood across her face, arms.

"Anywhere else Alex?" I was afraid to hear the answer. She slowly lifted her shirt and I saw the few bruises on her abdominal area with a few cuts. I wiped the dry blood off. Alex looked to the side of the room staring at the walls as I cleaned her. She was avoiding looking at me.

(Warehouse)

"So what is your name pretty girl?"

Spinner had taken Lucy out of the cage and tied her up to a pole when she tried to make a run for it.

"You know I have no plans to hurt you or kill you but if your friend Alex doesn't bring her back in 48hours then she leaves me no choice. I promise I'll make it a slow and painful death so that every precious last breath you take you can remember how your friend left you here to die"

"Fuck you! Alex would never do that! She rather die herself than allow you to kill me or Paige!"

"Let's see! So far 3 hours have gone and I don't see a blonde girl her yet! Do you?"

(Motel)

Paige finally cleaned off Alex and got her to take a warm bath. Meanwhile she grabbed some food from a local convenience store before Alex had finished taking a bath.

Paige patted on the bed for Alex to sit. She passed her a sandwich and a bottle of water. Alex took small bites and sips of water.

Paige stared at Alex who was in pain from eating, but she didn't stop. She could tell Alex was hungry.

"Alex we need to call the police. They are searching for you and Lucy"

"NO!"

"Alex we have too. You can show them where Spinner kidnapped you and they can get Spinner"

"NO!" Alex yelled even louder than the first time. " Spinner made it very clear. No Cops and Lucy won't get hurt. I have to take you to him Paige. He said if I give you him than me and Lucy are free to go"

"Excuse me? You're going to give me to a fucking psycho killer so that you and your girlfriend can live happily ever after? You might as well kill me now Alex because that is exactly what Spinner is going to do to me anyways"

"Ever since you walked in my office seeking a divorce you have caused nothing but trouble Paige. Look around at how many fucking people are getting hurt. Even worse he's managed to kill one person, I'm not going to allow him to add another to that list. I'm not about to lose Lucy over this bullshit"

"Alex the police can come up with a plan that will capture Spinner and we all three can be free"

"I said no Paige! The more people involved the more we are putting people at risk"

"So you're fucking saying that I should just give myself to Spinner"

"Yes! You have morning to decide whether you want to go by freewill or by force"

"I thought you love me Alex but apparently you fucking don't"

"Sometimes you got to sacrifice people you love"

"For what Alex? What the hell is my death going to give you that me living cant?"

"Happiness" It was too late. Alex couldn't take back the word even though she wanted to so bad.

"Paige I'm so sor—"

"Take me to him" Paige looked directly into Alex's eyes "TONIGHT!"

TBC


	16. The Wire

A/N: I know its been a long time since I updated from two chapters ago to last chapter. I believe its been over a year, heck I had to re-read my own story to get my train of thought back with this story. I'm sorry for the long delay hopefully it doesn't happen again. I'll try to update sooner but can't promise! Your reviews are the major motivation behind writing this story. I appreciate reading them Keep them coming!

The Wire

Paige POV

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Alex's mouth since we entered this motel room. I mean this is the same girl who didn't think twice about filing a restraining order against him on my behalf, pressed charges against him when he shot Lucy and now all of a sudden she wants me to just give myself to the hands of a murderer. It doesn't even make sense! But yet there she was sitting on the bed telling me that she would drag me to him if I didn't go willingly. Yet when I look at her state I don't think she even has the strength to hold her own let alone drag me to him so why are my feet not moving and running out the door? Oh right because if I do that I might as well look at the motel door as the door out of Alex's life permanently. If I leave, and Spinner kills Lucy and let's say Alex finds a way to survive and get Spinner thrown in jail, I doubt she will ever want to speak to me or see me again. Not to mention the other risk of me making a fleet out of here would be that Alex's life would be far more in danger than right now. So without much more to think about I tell her

"TONIGHT ALEX!"

Alex looks at me kind of surprised. Maybe she thought we would have an argument all night long or maybe she thought she would have to drug me to get me to agree to her.

"We can't right now. Spinner said that the next two days he will wait for me at the coffee shop at 7pm for a half hour and if I don't show up with you in the next two days I might as well show up and pick up Lucy's dead body"

I guess we are going to be camping out in this motel room for a while then. Alex just lays down on the bed staring at the ceiling. I doubt she's even looking at the ceiling and must be in some alternate universe or thinking how her life would have been had I not entered her office that day seeking a divorce. I looked at Alex's face for a while before my eyes started to glance down towards her neck, collarbone, cleavage until I just stopped there. The white tank top I bought her wasn't sitting on her chest properly as if something was underneath hidden in her cleavage. I walked closer to see if I could get a better look without having Alex notice or change to her sides that I wouldn't be able to see what she is hiding. I sat slowly on the bed first glancing around the room so I didn't make it obvious that I was staring at her or more that I'm staring at her boobs. That would be just embarrassing. After a few minutes, Alex was still staring at the ceiling and I glanced down to her cleavage and realized there was something black there. It didn't take much longer to realize that Alex was wired and that Spinner was probably listening to every word that was coming out of both our mouths. It explains why Alex said the things she said and why she refused the help of the police. Alex was staring at me and realized the discovery I made but dared me not to speak of my new discovery.

"I'm going to head out for some fresh air Alex. You just try to relax hun"

2:00AM

Alex wakes up and turns around to see that the bed was empty. The motel door was still partially opened. She had just closed her eyes when Paige said she was heading out for some fresh air and two hours later Paige wasn't there. Alex glanced at the bathroom but the light was turned off.

"Paige?" She raised her voice not as loud as to yell as she didn't want to disturb anybody else that would be sleeping in the nearby motel rooms attached to hers. She slowly gets off the bed still in pain from the beating but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. Slowly walking around the bed she finds herself tripped over someone's legs.

"Paige? Why the fuck are you sleeping on the floor?"

No answer. Alex shakes the legs and still no response from the body. She turns on the lights of the room and realizes its Lucy on the floor, unharmed with a note in her hand.

_Sorry Alex I forgot to mention one small detail when I taped the microphone to you that it can also locate where you are. It didn't take long for me to figure out you were here and as promised I return Lucy to you unharmed and thank you for helping me capture Paige. I've given your friend a sleeping pill or two so she's going to be out cold for a while. Don't try to find me or send cops looking for me I would hate to have to kill this blondie because of you. I don't think you could spend the rest of your life knowing you had a hand in Paige's death. I promise not to kill her_

_Spinner_

Alex ran outside to find Paige's car still there and her cell phone dropped by the entrance of the motel room. She picked up her cell and saw 3 missed calls from Marco, 2 from Ellie and 10 from Hazel.

Alex dialed Ellie's number on Paige's cell.

"Paige where the hell have you been? Do you know the whole group has been trying to reach you? You said you were going out for a little while it's almost 1:30AM and you have yet to come home. Hazel is staying at your condo waiting for you to come home. We called Maria's family and they said you never came."

"Sorry Ellie it's not Paige. It's Alex"

"Alex?" Ellie sounded happy to hear Alex's voice.

"Umm, I need the whole gang here immediately. Something terrible has happened and we need everyone here. I'm at the Burlington motel and well Lucy is here but Spinner has Paige"

TBC


	17. Dream Home

A/N: I enjoy reading your reviews. Enjoy the next chapter in this story :)

Dream Home

After a few hours, Spinner parked the car and guided a blindfolded, tied-up Paige towards a house. He slowly opened the door, guiding Paige inside. He closed the door behind and slowly took off the blindfold and rope around her wrists.

"Surprise! I built this home actually not that long ago. A couple of my friends helped build this place while I was in jail. Gave them the blueprint and then when I got out, I did the finishing touches and with the savings from my parents i got the furniture"

Paige looked mesmerized by the beauty of this new home. She turned around facing Spinner

"You built my dream home"

"Yes I did. I know we spoke about this during our second year anniversary and so I thought I surprise you"

"The details of my dream home were shared with my husband at that time Spinner. You are NOT my husband, but a cold-hearted murderer" Paige spat now feeling discomfort being in this home.

"I know I've made some mistakes Paige, but I brought you here so we could start new. Just me and you share this dream home you've always wanted" He tried to step closer to Paige, but was lightly pushed back.

"Mistakes? Mistakes Spinner is someone who misses an exit on the highway. A mistake is someone who gets the dates mixed up for events. Killing someone, torturing another person, keeping someone hostage and kidnapping someone is NO FUCKING MISTAKE!" Paige screamed as her anger was beginning to build within her.

"Come on love, don't be upset. Actually I'm not really the one here who should be blamed for all of this. If you hadn't gone to Alex none of this would have happened. Its cause of her I ended going a little crazy, but you know people do crazy things when their in love. Look I'm sorry for shooting that girl at that party, she totally went in front of Alex. And the other girl, I thought it was Alex so I really didn't mean to shoot and kill her"

"You killed the woman I was in love with Spinner. I was going to marry her you fucking jackass! AND ALEX, YOU FUCKING BEAT HER UP SO MUCH AND YOU THINK THAT AFTER ALL THOSE STUNTS YOU PULLED IM JUST GOING TO JUST WALK INTO YOUR ARMS AND FORGET EVERYTHING THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. SPINNER, JUST DROP ME HOME!"

Paige could feel an anxiety attack beginning to form within her as she began to slowly hyperventilate. Spinner slowly touched her arms,

"breathe hun." She shook her arms away from him.

(Motel)

"Wake up sleepy head." Alex tried to slowly push Lucy but she was sound asleep. No noise escaped, not even a slight movement. "If you're not up in the next 60 minutes I'm taking you to the hospital. Don't blame me then"

A slight knock came at the door

"It's me Ellie" Alex could hear from the other side. She slowly opened the door to have the gang show up. Ellie, Marco, Hazel and Jimmy all came into the motel room

After explaining everything that happened in the last two days, Lucy on the floor not moving and Paige being kidnapped the gang came to one conclusion.

"We have to call the police. They need to know the update of all this" Hazel said with the whole gang nodding.

Ellie got off the phone after explaining the entire situation and the police were at the motel room within 10 minutes. After questioning the entire gang, and Lucy finally beginning to wake up and answering the questions they were all released to go back to their homes. They had told them that they would be in contact once they got a lead on Paige's whereabouts.

(Dream home)

Paige was upstairs in the master bedroom after she calmed down and Spinner refusing to take her home. She was tired, it was already 4am and she knew that Spinner wouldn't hurt her as long as she didn't pull any stunts. She asked him if she could go to sleep and he guided her to the master bedroom and shutting the door behind her. She found a beautiful marble Queen size bed with a matching bedroom set and on the wall where the headboard laid was a huge picture of their wedding day.

PAIGE POV

I remembered that day and just how happy me and Spinner were. Our families had flown in from across the globe to attend our wedding. Everything that day went perfect. We had an amazing wedding planner who took care of every little detail and at the end of the day I was just happy.

And now, he's become this complete unrecognizable person. How do you go from killing someone, and torturing another person to all sorts of happy and building MY dream home?

I looked across the room. There was no telephone, my cell phone wasn't with me and when I looked outside the window it was impossible to escape unless I wanted to risk jumping from the second-storey to concrete slabs. It was a lost cause to try and escape this home and even if I could where would I go? I don't even know where I am nor have any type of communication device to contact anyone. I could only pray that someone would find me before he would end up doing something. I went down on my knees by the bedside, looked down and prayed to God before going to sleep.

(Alex home)

Alex opened the door only to have Maria and her mom racing to the door and hugging her.

"I can't breathe" Alex tried to say after being hugged so tightly by Maria. Her mom hugged her but tried not to suffocate the poor girl. They were already told by Lucy about everything that went down in the last two days as they were riding in the back of a police car. He had told Alex that he would be in touch once they got any update on Paige's whereabouts.

Alex slowly went up the stairs as she was still sore from the beating of the two days and told Lucy she was going to take a warm bath.

"Let me help you there hun" Lucy helped Alex up the stairs and started to prepare a warm bath for her while she undressed herself. The wounds were healing but they were still fresh. One wrong move and the wounds would open. Lucy helped Alex slowly go into the tub and then sat on the tub ledge.

"How's the water?"

"Nice babe! Thanks so much!" Alex placed her hand on top of Lucy's before placing them back into the tub.

"Man, Toronto is wild! You should just come to Ottawa. I know it's boring but at least people don't end up in hospitals, or strange warehouses" Lucy tried to lighten up the situation from the last few days. She saw Alex have a small smile.

"You know I think I may just come up there. After we find Paige and Spinner is locked up for the rest of his fucking life then maybe I may just come to Ottawa"

(dream home)

Paige suddenly woke up to the noise of the door being bashed and windows being broken.

"Put your hands up where we can see them" She could hear. She slowly opened the door of the master bedroom only to be startled by one the cops.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He asked looking around in the room to see anything that may be potentially harmful or any person.

"I'm okay"

"Did he hurt you? Touch you?"

"No" Officer looked at the rope burns on my wrist and questioned my answer. "He tied me up and put a blindfold on me before he brought me to this place"

"We found her!" The officer yelled to his captain. Spinner was being dragged by three cops into a police car which soon sped away.

(Paige Condo)

After several hours in the police station being questioned of the last several days since Maria's death she was released. The police told her that they would be in touch with her if they needed further testimony from her.

PPOV

It was already 8am. I had called Hazel as soon as I left the station telling her about the place Spinner had taken me too, the lead the police got from Spinner's co-workers who was helping him build this project and the police taking Spinner away. I told her to tell the rest of the gang except Alex. I felt like that was my duty to tell her.

Hazel had promised to visit later that night and told me to get some sleep and rest. I grabbed my house phone and called Alex's cell.

"Hey. I'm home. I'll explain everything, but can you come see me please? Right now!" Alex said she would be there within the hour. That was enough time to take a shower, change my clothes and put up some coffee.

The phone rang and the security guard told me that Alex was here. Few minutes later I heard the knock on the door.

"Hey" I placed a hug, not too tight, around her. I knew she was still very sore and I had no plans to hurt her any more than she's already suffered.

"Hey" She hugged back. Alex found a seat on the couch as I prepared both of our cups of coffee. I sat next to her, giving her a coffee and then I got this sudden urge to kiss her. So I did. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Hmm what was that for?" She took a sip of her coffee before facing me.

"I'm just happy to see you alive"

"Ditto babe"

"I called you here because I think we need a vacation. I mean the whole gang. Whoever can go, we should just get out of here for a week of two and relax. It's been one hell of a ride and a vacation is most needed"

Alex looked a little surprised. I don't blame her. She was expecting me to tell her about the whole kidnapping thing, and here I was telling her that we should just get out of here. Leave the country, heck leave the continent and relax for a week or two.

"Actually Paige, I think your right! It's been one fucking roller coaster and there's nothing better than heading to the Caribbean, Bahamas specifically for some relaxation"

"You read my mind. I was thinking of Bahamas too" I smiled

"Great minds think alike" She smiled back.

"Well I was thinking that we should throw a celebration party tonight! This way we can tell them about the vacation too. My travel agent is amazing in finding me the best deals. My boss wouldn't mind if I take a week or two off. And we should leave in a day or two" Okay I admit I'm really excited about this vacation. But can you blame me? After Maria being killed, and everything that happened with Lucy and Alex, a vacation would be a nice therapy. Better than any psychiatrist I tell ya! Plus I can't remember the last time I had a personal vacation that didn't revolve around work. Some ME time was definitely overdue.

Alex agreed to the party and saying we should throw a bbq party since the weather was warm and sunny for today. That she would throw it at her home since we can't exactly have a bbq party at my home.

9:30am

After making a few phone calls to friends who were more than happy to attend, and spreading out the duties amongst friends with the food menu and utensils. Everything was all set for tonight. I could see Alex slowly getting up but in a lot of pain.

"Let me give you a massage" what the fuck? Where did that come from?

Alex looked at me surprised and confused.

"You sure there Paigey? Do you even know how to massage?"

"You can tell me after I give it. Follow me!" I take her hand and guide her to my bedroom. "Undress your upper half and lay in my bed and I'll be back with some oil"

"Oh wow! The whole works ey?" Alex smiled before reaching for her shirt. I closed the door and headed to the bathroom where all my oils were. I picked one with a vanilla scent and headed back towards my bedroom after warming it up in the microwave for a little bit. I knocked on the door and came in when Alex said it was fine. She was topless, in my bed, on her stomach, facing the other way. I slowly walked across the bed and sat down next to her.

"You know babe, I went to massage school for a year. So if you aint doing it right, I'm going tell you straight up. Last thing I need is to be more sore for our vacation"

"Thanks for the faith you have in me. Just let me do it once and if you hate it I won't ever massage you again"

"Fine" I slowly placed my fingers into the bowl of the warm oil and started to massage Alex's back.

"Mmmmm, this feels so good Paige!" Alex whispered. "Where did you learn these techniques from?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"When Spinner got hurt and refused to go to any physiotherapy or massage places. I took the initiative to search on the web and read books on how to massage to decrease pains especially in the back"

"This feels amazing Paige. Mmmm! Don't stop! I can already feel some of the pain going" I was beginning to feel butterflies in my stomach. It was one thing massaging her and touching her soft body but another when I would hear her light moans of enjoyment. Is it wrong to say, that this is kind of turning me on right now?

One hour later

Alex asked me to stop. Even though I wasn't tired and could go on for several more hours she told me that if we didn't stop there would be no party tonight.

"That was amazing hun! You got some skills with those hands! Next time I'll give you a massage too" I blushed when she said I had some skills with my hands. My mind went straight into the gutter. The things I wished I wanted to do to her with my hands, my lips, my tongue. Okay got to stop. Alex is beginning to stare

"Hello there Paige? You there?"

"S-sorry!"

"Seems like I lost you there for a second. Plus Paige your cheeks are all red right now" She smiled. Oh shit I think she knows where my mind just went. "I'm going to go, Lucy is waiting for me at home. I got to grab some meat for tonight. Thanks for the coffee and massage. By the way those black kaprees you got and that CK tshirt wear that tonight" She smiled and left me there still sitting on my bed.

How fucked up can I be? I just lost my fiancé a week ago, got kidnapped just a few hours ago by my ex, and i've got naughty thoughts for my friend. I seriously need therapy because this is not good. Plus isn't she with Lucy?

(Alex home)

(1:30pm)

Alex walked into her home with a few bags of groceries for tonight's barbeque. Lucy had grabbed Alex after her mom and Maria grabbed the bags from Alex. She led Alex into her bedroom, and slowly pushed her to the wall. She kissed Alex on the lips, which then turned to a full makeout session. Alex slowly pushed Lucy onto her bed and straddled her before resuming their kissing.

"Stop" kiss "stop lucy"

"why" kiss

"because.." Alex pulled away getting off the bed with a very disappointed Lucy.

"we have to talk about this Lucy! I know you went all confession that night at the hospital after the shooting and well since then we really haven't spoken about it."

"I know hun! I mean I know you have feelings for Paige, but babe if Spinner hadn't come out of jail, she would be married by now to that Maria chick. God rest her soul!"

"I know, but I just don't want to ruin an amazing friendship we have. I think we should just take things slow between us and see where we end up. It's no relationship yet, but let's see"

"So friends with benefits?" Lucy smiles before getting up and placing a kiss on Alex's lips. "friends with benefits!" she confirms her own statement before walking out of the room and heading downstairs.

(5pm-BBQ time)

Friends began to show up one by one at Alex's home and were led to the backyard where Lucy, Maria and Emily greeted them. Jay and Sean started the barbeque as Emma, Mel, Hazel, Lucy, and Ellie grabbed chairs and sat around the patio table.

Maria, Emily and Marco were setting up the table for the food and Alex was attending the guests that were entering by the front door. Everyone was here except Paige and suddenly the doorbell rang. Paige entered with the salads and some ice cream. She wore the black kaprees and CK tshirt, with her hair pulled up in a messy bun and sunglasses that were now resting on her head.

"Hey hun. Sorry I'm late! Here you go" She passes the things to Alex

"You look amazing" Alex whispered in her ear when they hugged

"So do you babe" Alex was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees with some flats on.

They both walked into the kitchen. Alex placed the ice cream into the freezer and then guided Paige into backyard placing the salad at the food table. Paige went around greeting everyone as Alex stood by the barbeque with the guys. Lucy came up to Alex placing a small kiss on her lips before looking at the boys

"How long?" Lucy asked

"Still cooking" Jay answered back. Paige had noticed the kiss between Lucy and Alex and the closeness they seemed to share as they were merely apart from each other. Paige remembered Alex mentioning she was dating Lucy at the bar, but still the sight of those two were making the insides of her turn upside down and in no good way. She smiled as she walked up to Alex and Lucy

"Hey hun" Lucy greeted Paige with a hug, which Paige returned.

"Hey"

Two hours later, after everyone was done eating, everyone came inside to enjoy the ice cream and cakes that Marco brought for dessert.

They all sat in the lounge room.

"I have an announcement to make" Paige got up with a bit too much excitement. The gang looked strangely at her. Wasn't she just kidnapped 24 hours ago? Some thought. Others thought didn't she just lose her fiancé? But they were friends for years now ever since high school. So to say anything to Paige about her excitement would be plain wrong. Plus if she can find excitement so quickly, isn't that a good thing?

"Me and Alex were talking this morning and we think we all should go on a vacation to the Bahamas for a week or two. So whose in?" Paige asked looking around the room

Everyone's hands went up. Vacation was definitely needed!

TBC

Reviews are much appreciated


End file.
